Only a small bump to the head
by Hellcat81
Summary: complete YxS: Shuichi has got a small accident leaving Yuki with one hell of a problem...
1. A little accident

Disclaimer: Story is mine, characters not, everything understood?! Good, enjoy reading.

Only a small bump to the head 

Chapter 1: A "little" accident

His phone rang. 

This was so typical. Always when he was working on a critical part in his current skript the phone would rang. It was crazy but more important it drove him crazy. How was he supposed writing bestsellers with the constant ringing?

He considered ignoring the phone for a second before groaning and going in search of the phone. Usually they would just try again and again until he was ready to smash his phone on the wall. So the blonde pushed himself up from his comfy writing chair in search of the phone.

If he remembered correctly he had left it here somewhere in the living room. Since his lover was on tour his appartment was once again his clean and non-chaotical self as if Shuichi had never happened. A smirk passed over his features as he thought of the dynamic singer. They've been living together for five months now after that incident in New York. They hadn't talked about it again and he prefered it that way. 

It was still hard on him dealing with his past but Shuichi made everything brighter more bearable. He actually admitted to himself yesterday that he missed him. Something what he wouldn't even admit to the baka in his dreams. But to him it was a further step in the right direction. Mika would probably whoop for joy if she would ever hear him talking about his emotional progress but of course he'd either pay hell a visit than having a chat about his feelings with his older sister. 

She believed that shrinks know the answers to everything anyway. As if they weren't only manipulating your mind into spilling all your secrets. No thanks. 

He sighed and ripped a pillow from the couch making a mental note that burying his phone somewhere in furniture made the ringing noises though considerably quieter but unfortunately the more persistant as well. He had considered turning it off in the past but it was always followed by a visit of a very pissed off manager and before he got her out of the appartment again his inspirations were usually all gone. 

And there they always say men were insensitive. They probably never met people like that woman or his sister. The latter one definetely fell also into that class. Not that he was very good dealing with human being feelings himself but since he prefered to just pack his things and got out of there he never really had had a problem with it. 

Well, until a certain pink haired baka popped out of nowhere of course. He had been just too persistant. Damn, he did it again. Even bugging me when he's not here, he thought. 

The phone continued to ring. About seven minutes now. Obviously someone who knew him very well. He raked his hand through his blonde hair in frustration. 

"Damn, where is that blasted phone?!" He almost shouted. The blonde was attempted to kick the couch but noting that he was barefeet as usual he dropped that thought asap. For a moment he silently glared at the couch as if to convince it to just spit out the phone until a thought crossed his mind. Lowering himself to his knees he squeezed his hand inbetween the cushions and voilà there was that little bugger. Finally. With a triumphant small grin he wiped his brow and pushed the button to receive the call.

As soon as he heard the voice on the other side though he wished he'd never found it.

"For heaven's sake Eiri are you trying to push me? Do you think I have nothing better to do than to wait ten minutes until you pick up the phone?" Came the furious voice through the phone.

"Nice to talk to you too, sister." He replied sarcastically. "And if I remember correctly that it was you who called in the first place and not me so try to be a bit more patient with me."

He could hear her sucking in her breath as she tried to calm down herself. Then there were another voice. Apparently Tohma was with her at least he thought he recognized his brother-in-law's gentle voice.

"Let me talk to him, Mika." He could hear a muffled exchange of words through the phone. Obviously they were arguing again. He rolled his eyes. God, where they having another crisis and trying to tell him now they're getting a divorce? 

Knowing his sister and Tohma they probably thought he'd kill himself after news like that. As if he would care what they were doing. Ever since the incident in New York things were a bit strained between the head of NG and his sister. Not that it was his fault or something. They had never really talked about it and he just got on with his life expecting them to do the same. No such luck there though.

He shook his head. If they don't speed things up a bit he would have to wait here forever. It was time to intervene.

"Listen. If you have something to say to me, spit it out. I have work to do and I don't have all night."

A cough was heard on the other side. Obviously Tohma was the victor in their disagreement. 

"Eiri…" Came the unusual hesitant voice of his brother-in-law.

He nodded impatiently before realizing that Tohma couldn't see him. The blonde frowned and grunted a "yes" out.

When still nothing came he lost it.

"For heaven's sake what is it with you people today? Will you just tell me what is going on or do I need a special permission from the government to know your secret?" 

He knew he was acting very strange and he just hoped Tohma wouldn't comment on it. It was just that when Shuichi wasn't around and he was stuck alone in his appartment then the cool demeanor would vanish rather quickly leaving him nervous and on the edge and the annoying phone calls didn't make it any better either.

Tohma sighed. "I'm sorry, Eiri. It's just very difficult for me. Since your mood wasn't very eh good lately."

Yuki frowned. So he was that transparent already.

"He's had an accident and is now in the hospital for a check-up. It's nothing serious the doctor said. Just a slight bumb to the head. And –"

Tohma didn't get in any farther since Yuki had already slammed down the phone and was probably already on his way to the hospital.

"Now that wasn't that bad. I would have thought he'd have a fit." He commented thoughtfully starring at the beeping phone in his hand.

"Dream on. You won't know what's hitting you when he arrives here and with his way of driving he'll be here in less than fifteen minutes. Good luck, husband-dear." Mika waved her hand at him while sauntering over to the waiting room leaving him to deal with a bad-tempered Yuki Eiri.

Tohma hung his head in defeat. 

***

Well, took me some time to start a new Gravi story. I prefered to start a new one. Btw, do you also have those portable house phones? I'm having a similar problem as Yuki has. I'm a nanny right now and my little one always plays with the phone and then drops it somewhere. It's quite annoying. I always have to call the phone with my cell phone and then go on a search for it. And it's worse when there's an incoming call and you finally find the phone and then they hang up. Anyway I hope you liked Yuki. Since it's his POV I think it's not that bad OOC. Anyway it's only fiction. Btw the idea may seem old but it'll be different than usually. P.S. Any ideas for a better story title?


	2. A 10 minutes drive in slowmotion

A/N: Thanks for reviewing goes to **MissyIrene**, **Rosevine** (I hope you like Yuki in this chapter, too.), **demon chan**, **Miko**, **KittyKitty**, **Kaouru**, **AISH a.k.a. Kitty in the Box** (same here, I always write the chapter first and then I'm stuck trying to find a title and people are moaning about writing summeries…).

Chapter 2: A 10 minutes drive in slowmotion 

The speedometer hit 150 km/h mark with a rising tendency to cross the 160 km/h mark in a couple of seconds. 

Yuki was pissed off and if anybody else didn't have a death wish they better made sure to make space for the red sportscar racing at this late hour down the main city freeway. 

His mouth was set in a thin line as all kind of thoughts raced at an even quicker speed than he was driving through his brain. His hands were clenching and unclenching around his steering wheel. A safe sign that he needed a cigarette soon or he'd go nuts.   

Right in this moment he contemplated if he should first check on his clumsy baka or rather strangle his annoying sister and in-law to death. Especially Tohma who was one of the few people in his circle of well ehm let's call them aquaintences who could actually handle words had made a complete fool of himself how he had handled the whole situation. And there they always prized him for being a genius. 

Yuki frowned. He had always considered Tohma as a friend and now he couldn't even simply tell him that Shuichi had an accident? He was disappointed. Tohma either thought of him as a touchy suicidal sentimantal wreck or a crazy murderous maniac. God, was he really scared of him? In the end everything was coming back to Shuichi of course. He was his weak point if you want to call it like that but he seriously should consider now to talk some sense into Tohma and Mika before they did something really embaressing. I mean think about it, he was only in his twenties. Way too young to end up in a mental asylum and what would Shuichi do without him or better what would he do with his poor appartment? 

He stopped at a red traffic light puzzling for a moment why it was called a freeway if you had to stop every couple of minutes at a red light. So much for free driving. 

His thoughts travelled back to Shuichi where he ended up anyway again after his thought had grazed different subjects for a short while. He was curious what the pink haired baka had managed to pull off this time. Since they were together he had accepted the fact that Shuichi's clumsiness was a part of him and that he simply had to live with it. Time didn't make the sight of a bruised, broken, wrapped up etc. lover easier on his eyes but it managed to keep his nerves at bay. 

After all Tohma had a point with all his extra carefulness. Shuichi WAS the most important person to him. And he really had no idea what he would do without him but that's beside the point. 

Still Mika and Tohma deserved a scare for driving his nerves up the wall like that. He was an author for heaven's sake. Distractions like that were deadly to his inspiration. A plan formed in his head and a lazy grin crossed his lips. 

He took the exit for the hospital and in less then two minutes he was striding towards the corridor where the nurse at the information desk told him where a certain Shindo Shuichi was stationed.

Rounding a corner he spotted Tohma sitting on a chair who promptly stood up as he spotted him. Mika wasn't in sight. That coward.

"Seguchi! What the hell is going on here? Where is that bloody sister of mine?" 

Yuki towered over the smaller blonde who currently looked absolutely stupefied by the sight of livid Yuki. The head sister flashed them a nasty warning look meaning probably something like 'You better behave or I throw you out myself.' But Yuki ignored her and she stomped off in a huff. 

He grinned inwardly seeing his brother-in-law swallowing hard. The blonde never thought acting would bring so much fun. He just had to make this quick since he really wanted to see Shu now since he was so close. 

"What did you swallow your tongue again? First you can't tell me what happened, making a big fuss about everything, making me think he's lying on his death bed and then it's a "little" accident?" He almost shouted currently forgetting he was only acting but actually that was what he had thought first thing after he got into his car. It had taken him a while to calm down. Loosing Shu was something he didn't want to think about and there did they go and drove him nuts. 

Not to mention his brain what happily supplied him with an amount of vivid pictures of what could have happened to poor Shu-chan. Yuki sighed and told his brain to shut up. Acting indeed was more difficult than he had thought at least when you didn't know how to control yourself. He raked his hand through his already messy blond hair while Tohma approached him. 

"I'm sorry for making you worry." He touched his old friends arm. "We just didn't know how to explain "this"." Yuki looked up confusion written over his face.

Tohma sighed shoulders dropping. "Maybe you should simply go and see for yourself. I have no words how to explain this." With that he turned and left probably in search of his wife. 

Yuki starred after him not being able to get rid of the sinking feeling in his stomach. He wandered down the corridor glancing at the signs beside the white doors looking for the familiar name. When he finally found it at the far end of the corridor he knocked softly before stepping in.

White walls, white curtains, a metal bed with white drappings. There was a reason why he didn't like hospitals but his eyes were instantly fixed on the pink mop of hair peeking out between the fluffy pillow and the cover. He crept closer and settled himself in a chair beside the bed. 

Shuichi was sleeping and Tohma was right he didn't look bad. Maybe a bit pale but no bruises or bandages or what he usually required when he had a visit in the hospital. Yuki never had thought before he had met Shuichi that being a singer could be that dangerous. But he had seen Shu performing on stage and knew were some of his accidents accured. He always had to give everything on stage. Yuki didn't mind. He was proud of Shuichi.

As on cue Shuichi stirred in his bed and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a bit sleepily before letting out a drowsy smile as he caught sight of the person beside his bed side.

Yuki couldn't help himself smiling back.

"Hi. Nice to see you but –ehm- mind telling me who you are?" Shuichi grinned up at him from his pillow.

Yuki's smile froze. That had caught him offguard.  

*-*-*-*-*-*

Now, I hope I didn't mess up too badly. I'm in such a hurry since I have to pick my kiddies in about 20 minutes. But I had the utmost fun writing it. I love Yuki like this and I don't even feel sorry if he's OOC since you never really know what he thinks in the anime anyway. Hope you had a good read. Bisous, Karen.

p.s. Can someone tell me what's the difference between a highway and a freeway? Never got around to ask that that while I've been in the US. Oh yeah, and for the km/h. Miles are about half of it. That was something I found annoying in the US. You had awesome highways but a very annoyingly low speed limit. 


	3. The real problem

A/N: My thanks for reviewing goes to **Tokichan** (aye, aye sir eh or madam?!), **Maia-Willdell** (oh yeah poor poor Yuki and I'm not through with him yet. he he), **KittyKitty** (Well, at the East coast I could only drive 65mph and only on the big highway but my friend in NM told me she could drive 75mph. Btw, there's usually no speed limit in Germany. So beware maniacal driving!!! ^.^), **demon chan** (I agree, I wonder why I never had a car crash in America. Those guys don't seem to know this-blinking- thing-for-left-or-right-turning exists. Sorry, I never got around to learn that word.), **panatlantic **(uhh, nice to see you reading my new fic as well. Btw thx for the highway vs. freeway explanation. And yeah, I think Yuki indeed had a black mercedes – I watched the anime a long time ago it seems – let's just pretend he crashed that car already, 'kay?!), **Dee** (Thx to you too for the explanation. Panatlantic said the same thing. And you're also right with the speeding. That's why I wondered why they bother with such a low speed limit. The police is very quick and witty though.), **Kaouru** (Nice to see you reviewing again. I think I'll let Yuki and Shu struggle for awhile, or?!), **Rosevine** (Oh, I liked your review. Real critism. Hope I managed this time good as well. Sometimes I'm afraid it gets confusing to read.), **brokenAngelYue** (Oi, of course. And Shu isn't really hurt. Yuki might see that differently though.), **Embyr** (Ahhhh, I got glomped. Did you took lessons from Shampoo herself? Respect. ^_^), **SharonToggle** (Oh yeah, silly Shu always messing things up, ne?! And poor Yuki has to sort through the mess.),**AISH a.k.a. Kitty in the Box** (Yup, I know so I made this scenario different. Although I don't know if someone had used this twist before. I haven't read Gravi fanfiction in a long time. Got stuck with Harry Potter D/G right now that's why I'm updating so late.)      

Chapter 3: The real problem 

A door slammed. Yuki stormed down the corridor in search of his brother-in-law. His blood was boiling. If he only could his hands on that sneaky bastard. Letting him run into that room totally unprepared of what he would find. 

'Maybe you should simply go and see for yourself. I have no words how to explain this.' He snorted as he remembered Tohma's words. 

Yeah, he did find out and now he's going to strangle him. 

The blonde spotted them in the waiting hall obviously waiting for him. Mika saw him first and backed away at his expression. But too late. She couldn' escape now. And then he was on them. 

"YOU!" He bellowed making the shocked Tohma spill his coffee all over his front. 

"What the fuck do you understand under a "Little" accident? Are you kidding me?" 

Mika was sure when looks could kill her husband would have been fried by now. She decided to sacrifice herself before she would end up a widow. 

"Brother dear, calm down. The doctor said it's probably only-" 

"There's no way in hell I will calm down now. Excuse me but my boyfriend just asked me who I am. Do you think this is funny? And I don't care a shit what that dumb doctor said - where is he anyway?" Yuki heaved and glared around wildly. 

The waiting hall was deserted by now and Tohma silently prayed that no reporter would get wind of Yuki's fit. Even for him it was impossible to cover this up. Especially when Yuki was probably heard in the whole hospital. 

"I said," Mika tried calmly again, "that the doctor said it might only be temporary. Maybe a reaccurance of the accident would help." She suggested. 

"Meaning he needs another bump to the head and everything will be fine?" Yuki rolled his eyes. "Hello, but we're not in one of you're soap operas here." He added sarcastically.

"Excuse me", a voice from behind them intercepted,"are you here in case of patient Shindo Shuichi?" A man in a white robe obviously the doctor in charge asked. 

"Well, I think that's kind of obvious. I mean he was loud enough for everyone in the whole hospital to hear." Exclaimed Tohma quietly pointing his thumb toward the taller blonde. 

Yuki shot him a dark look as to shut him up. Then he turned his attention towards the older man in white. 

"Yes. We are indeed here for Shindou Shuichi. And I do hope you have a good explanation for this mess." He glared at the poor man as if it was his fault Shuichi got sent to the hospital in the first way but apparently the good doctor was used to grouchy relatives or he was just downright oblivious. 

So he stood there patiently seemingly unfazed by Yuki's nasty temper waiting for an opportunity to explain everything. 

"You see eh-" 

"Yuki." 

"Yuki-san.? Oh, I see you're that novellist. You looked familiar. So I was indeed right. I have to tell that Agatha. She's the head nurse you know and we're both big fan's of your books well and of you of course he he. But we have a huge argument and maybe you could help us solve it. You see Yuki-san it's about your book-" 

At this point Yuki finally lost his patience and barked at the doctor. 

"Who cares about those damned books now? What I want to know now is what's wrong with my pinkhaired baka?" 

Much too the blondes irritation this statement brought happy sparks into the doctors eyes. 

"I knew it. I simply knew it when I first saw him. And yes, very pink indeed." 

He nodded confirming whatever what had just been solved in his head. 

Yuki decided not to investigate further too scared to find out that in reality this doctor was an imposter who had escaped from the restricted ward and had messed up his lovers head. The 'god in white' kept muttering to himself and by now Yuki looked once more ready to hit something or more accurately someone. 

In the meanwhile a desparate Tohma was busy giving the distracted doctor signs behind Yuki's back to finally spill the details of Shuichi's mysterious memory loss. 

"Ah well I almost forgot Shindou-san. You are very good at distracting people Yuki-san." 

The old man wriggled his finger smiling at him. Yuki just nodded defeated. 

"Well, the condition of Shindou-san is very interesting indeed. As far as Seguchi-san had already explained the young man just keeled over after his concert which I can confirm now was from pure exhaustion." 

Yuki shot an angry look at Tohma for being so careless with his lover. 

"During the fall he had hit his head which I think caused together with the exhaustion the memory lapse. I won't go into details here since I don't think you'd understand something complicated like that anyway." 

He winked at the three as if they were small ignorant children. 

"But other than that," he paused for suspense,"I have not the slightest idea how to handle this special case of memory loss. It's all very mysterious and we haven't found any records of similar cases." 

The tall blonde wore an expression as if a ton of bricks had just hit his head. 'The old doc has no idea. Why am I not surprised again?' He sighed mentally. 

The doctor wiggled his head as if he had a cramp in his neck and continued. 

"As you had probably already experienced Shindou-san has obviously only forgotten you." Yuki nodded but stopped short as the last word registered in his tired brain. 

"Waitasec. Only ME? What the heck is that supposed to mean????"  

He swirled around and shot glares at Mika and Tohma who had backed up already since they had expected this move. 

"Did you knew about this?" 

They shrugged innocently. The doctor coughed distracting Yuki from strangling his in-law and sister - luckily for them. 

"As I just said Shindou-san has only forgotten YOU." 

Yuki couldn't help but flinch. He definitely had a bad feeling about this. 

"Shindou-san has already an intense memory testing behind him. There's no doubt to this diagnosis." 

Poor Yuki looked absolutely forelorn. He felt miserable and it was a blow to his pride. There that baka had to go and experience memory loss and whom did he choose to forget? Him. Oh yeah, go ahead and make it easy, just forget about all the difficulties and struggles they've been through. 

He shrugged the meant to comforting hand of his sister stubbornly off. He didn't need her pity. Quietly he asked. 

"But how… how is that possible? How does he expects his life to be now? -Without me?" The last phrase was mumbled to himself. 

The doc nodded sympathically. 

"Well, Yuki-san, for him it's as if you had never met. He still is the singer of a popular rock band, working under Seguchi-san. He is your avarage teenager. Hanging out with friends, looking for a girlfriend, hoping to move out of his parents house soon,…" 

He continued to list things but Yuki had already tuned him out. Panic was spreading through him as many thoughts raced through his brain torturing him with questions he hadn't the answer for or at least only the ones he dreaded. 'So he really forgot about me? No way back? As if we've never met? Never fought, never made up afterwards, never claimed me as his, never made love, never smiles at me , kisses me or holds me again. Again? God, does that mean I've lost him that it's over and he won't even know what he's doing to me?' 

He fleetingly remembered the dedication in his latest novel. It has been meant as a surprise for Shuichi but he never got around to show it to him. Not that the baka would ever find out himself with his only interest in mangas. No wonder his lyrics were so bad. And now even if he would read it it wouldn't mean anything to him. 

From far away he could hear Mika calling his name who had begun to worry the instant as all the color had drained out of Yuki's already fair complexion. Suddenly Yuki felt cold and the next second heat shot up his skin. The world started to spin and there was grey spots when he tried to blink. 

"Yuki-san?"  

"Eiri, are you alright?"  

"Listen we need you to go to speak with Shuichi again. I know it's hard but it's very important for him and for you." 

"For Shindou-san it was the first time he met you. First impressions are the crucial point. And well you just stormed out of his room. The poor boy is probably just as confused as you." 

"Please talk to him. Otherwise we can't figure out how to unlock his memory. We only know it has something to do with you." 

Yuki wasn't sure if he heard a bit of accusation in his sisters voice but even if it served him right. It probably was his fault in the end anyhow. Pressure. The voices made him dizzy. He felt as if he was suffocating. Yuki grabbed his throat trying to control his breathing, trying to calm himself. 

'It's all from the shock.' A soothing voice somewhere in his head said. 'It will stop if you will just calm down.' And it worked, he still felt drained but he was in control again. 

"Out." He breathed. 

"What?" Mika prodded gently. 

"I need to get out of here." He groaned. 

"What NOW?" She asked confused. 

"Yes. Right now." 

He shoved her out of the way, walked past Tohma before half running half stumbling out of the hospital. 

"But what about Shuichi?" whispered the ones left behind.

------*---------*----------*------

geez, sorry I'm so late. I really like writing Gravi again. I can vent all my frustrations through poor Yuki. And I think I won't leave him off the hook so easy since I had a very frustrating week. Hope you liked how the thing with Shu's memory loss turned out. 


	4. Explanations

A/N: Thanks for reviewing goes to **Tokichan** (*hug4you*sorry-4-not-knowing-that-you're-of-course-a-girl, was probably in 'Yuki mood' and very insensitive. Sorry!!! @.@), **heather** (I try!), **SharonToggle** (Gah, poor Tohma. I'm putting him in a lot of stressful situations. I think he needs a vacation soon.), **Zacarane** (I guess Yuki has to suffer some more. Although right now I rather pity Tohma. ^_^), **Kaouru** (Thankyouthankyouthankyou), **Destiny** (yeah, you're right there is indeed a Ranma episode like that. It was very funny. Now I yearn to read Ranma fiction again. And don't worry Shuichi won't fall for another guy. That wouldn't fit.)

Chapter 4: Explanations 

« Now that was definetely weird. » 

Propped up on his pillows with his arms crossed comfortably behind his head a still quite pale looking Shuichi was contemplating what had just transpired a few moments ago. He had just been peacefully slumbering in his bed when something awoke him. First he had thought that annoying head nurse was back fussing over him. He didn't really think it was necessary to touch and worry over him constantly. She was was probably the female Sakano version. Heaven forbid something like that. 

Anyway, boy was he in for a surprise when he opened his eyes. At first he had thought he was still dreaming since the color of those eyes starring back at him was sure non-existing or maybe the sun was playing tricks on him but there was really sitting a tall blonde man next to him studying him carefully with those amazing amber colored eyes. Something in the back of his head reminded him that the unknown guy had been rather one of the handsome kind of sort and Shuichi let out a silly grin. Yeah, the guy had been definetely eye candy. That's what his sister would have said in a situation like this. 

Oh and then he had actually smiled back at him. He felt kinda funny then as if he had been granted to see something like a secret. Probably he was still mushy from the pain killers but the guy really looked even more beautiful than before if that was even possible. Hm, are men even supposed to be beautiful? 

Waitasec, what was he doing here anyway? Dreaming about some unknown guy like a silly school girl. Geez, Hiro was right he definetely needed a girl friend. Now he started lusting after guys even if they were good looking he was straight and liked girls. That must have been a rather hard crash on whatever he had fallen on anyway. 

But anyway something he had said must have had disturbing to the blonde since after that he practically flew out of the room. 

Unfortunately. 

The blonde had looked horrified and truly upset. Shuichi had and still felt guilty for causing such pain to the stranger although he had no idea what he had done. It was indeed disappointing he would have liked talking to him but oh well it was him who left in such a hurry. Not that he could leave his room anyway with that scary nurse creeping around. 

But maybe Tohma could at least give him some info. Where was he anyway? Shouldn't he come and check on him. I mean hey there he is his number one band and he doesn't even make sure his investment is still in one piece. 

Right on cue Tohma opened the door and entered with a hesitant smile on his lips. He really didn't understand why it was always him who had to do the "dirty" work. Hell, he was the chef of NG and now he was stuck again explaining something unexplainable. Hopefully this chat would go more smoothly than the one with Yuki. 

The pink haired singer looked a bit too eager for him and he feared Shuichi was cooking something up. He hadn't even taken a seat which Yuki had vacated not even an half hour ago as Shuichi started bombarding him with questions and what do you think about whom? 

"Seguchi-san, did you know the tall man who has been visiting me before? It was kinda funny you know. I woke up, he was there, I smile, he smiles, I think whoa that looks nice but then I have to open my mouth and boy he looked like he'd seen a ghost and whosh he was outta here." Shuichi babbled that in one go and was left breathless for a moment. 

Tohma managed to regain his wits and launched into action before Shuichi would start rambling again. God, he didn't know how someone could deal with this kid 24-7. Maybe he should give Sakano a bonus. He freaking deserved it being able to stand this kid all the time. Okay well he wasn't actually a kid but then if Shindou Shuichi wasn't a kid what should he called a certain no-to-be-named-here singer? Or better how had he survived it with his brain intact? But back to the matter on hand.

"You see Shindou-san that was exactly what I wanted to talk to you about." Tohma sighed. Well, here we go. He had Shuichi's undivided attention. "Well, you see that man who just left is the one you actually know but unfortunately don't remember him anymore which he hadn't known which made him rather upset in turn and now he left although it would have been much better if he had stayed since we need him to talk to you so you can get your memory back." 

Tohma looked at the singer hoping he made himself understood. Dealing with Eiri and Shuichi were getting to his nerves ever since the New York incident. The pink haired youth in the bed looked slightly dazed but it might have been as well from the medication. 

Shuichi blinked. "Ah yeah, okay so you're saying that I don't remember that guy anymore meaning I should knew him from before? So that fall messed up my brain?" Shuichi looked slightly alarmed. 

Tohma hurried to explain. "Don't worry your brain is fine at least I hope so." Shuichi frowned. "And yes, you kinda do know this guy very good since you see you got through a lot of stuff together and were kinda close." Shuichi looked clueless. "Or rather very very close. Well, you did a lot of things together, lived together, he's probably the most important person to you." 

Tohma was giving weird hand signs to support his explanation but obviously Shuichi didn't get his point and instead more or less helpfully added. 

"Like a best friend?" 

Tohma starred at him but sighed defeated. "Yeah, something LIKE friends. Just a little bit more closer." He mumbled under his breath but Shuichi wasn't listening anymore and seemed lost in thought. 

Shuichi had a hard time understanding what was going on. I mean what would you think when you wake up to a gorgeous guy beside you who walks out on you as soon as you open your mouth but still manages to making you question your gender preferences in barely five minutes then you learn that you suffer from memory loss concerning this specific person the next and to top of it all he had been his best friend? And besides wasn't Hiro supposed to be his best friend? 

Shuichi's head was turning. Tohma who could sense the singers confusion decided to leave Shuichi to give him time to let the news sink in. He walked to the door. But before he could even open the door Shuichi called out. 

"Tohma, it isn't possible that a bumb to the head ah well can change your preference eh well you know…?" 

Tohma starred at him for while struggeling to keep a straight face. 

"You never know but don't worry I have a feeling everything will work out just fine." He smiled and left the room with a smile on his face.     

********************

Sorry, but I don't really like how this chapter turned out. For one thing I prefer writing from Yuki's POV since I'm more in a mood like that and I couldn't write this chapter in one go. My kids are sick and I couldn't really concentrate on writing. I hope it doesn't sound too strained. Hope I'll manage the next chapter better.  


	5. The stages of becoming a relaxed person

A/N: Thanks to all the lovely reviewers: **Megamie** (So many questions! Actually I don't know. I'm going to let Yuki decide. He's the professional here. ^_^), **demon-chan** (Is there actually something like specific amnesia? I don't really know. @.@), **Mag Magenta** (Yeah Shu, how could you just forget about Yuki??? Unbelievable!), **AISH a.k.a. Kitty in the Box** (Yup, you sum it up. I did also feel that something was missing. This chapter was much easier for me. I'll try to do something about the other one. Can't say I'm really happy with it. Thanks for your comment !!!!), **Nyoko** (I do have some ideas. Let's say I'm going to let Yuki make some effort in this relationship for once. I mean he does want to keep Shu, or not?), **panatlantic **(Hey, glad you like it.), **Kaorou** (Thanks for your concern. «My» kids are well again though my little one is a walking disaster. Very good inspiration though!!!), **Reika** (Yup, I'll do. Try to update each Friday from now on.)  

Chapter 5: The stages of becoming a relaxed person 

« Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. » 

Yuki was back to pacing holes into his non-existing carpet. It had taken him about 10 minutes to race back home, find a cigarette and now he was in the progress of relaxing step by step. That was a therapy idea of one of his many shrinks he had to visit during his screwed up teenager years. He hadn't come very far though today he was still in stage one which involved many swear words, a lot of pacing and even more cigarettes. 

The last one was probably the cause why his family doc got this shrink eventually fired. Yuki was agreeing on one point with the shrink though. 

Cigarettes were essential for him. 

Right now though they weren't helping much. His mind was in the progress of collapsing. And he wasn't able to follow a single thought. It was just a total mess in his head. Well, okay this was nothing new. But this was a secret between him and his appartment walls. Thankfully he didn't need to worry that anyone might listen in. 

The walls in this complex were soundproof otherwise he'd been bombarded by now with complaints by annoyed neighbours. He didn't understand it though. Though Shu always was the cause of all the havoc and noise they were always mad at him. Shu was always fussed over and patted on the head. See were that had gotten him. 

Now he was patted once to hard over the head and all the small screws in his brain were coming loose. 

Forgotten about him. HIM. How ridiculous. 

Why did it have to be him? And anyway who said it was ONLY him ? There has to be a mistake somewhere. Everything was just not fair. 

Maybe he shouldn't have stormed out like that. Maybe there was an explanation for everything. 

That doc sure wasn't right in his mind either. He probably made a mistake and it was just the drugs which confused Shu's brain. Yes, yes that had to be it. 

Yuki stopped and deeply inhaled the smoke. Then he turned, grabbed his jacket, car keys, ripped the door open and almost scared Tohma Seguchi to death. Once more. 

« You. YOU. » 

Tohma who still had his hand in mid air just being in the progress of knocking on the door well now rather on Yuki's chest had enough wits to back up. He could almost see how a plan was forming in the taller blondes brain. The NG president raised his hands slowly backing up pleading silently to whoever cared to listen to his unanswered pleads in the first way. 

But nope of course it was senseless to hope to be able to get off that easily. 

« You are exactly who I need right now. We need to go back to the hospital. » 

With that Yuki Eiri stormed past a confused Tohma expecting him to follow. A second later the smaller blonde snapped out of his stupor and caught up with Yuki. 

« Back ? Back to the hospital ? » 

Yuki cast an irritated glance at the NG president not bothering with an answer since Tohma sure must have understand it. Tohma though couldn't quite follow Yuki's line of thought. 

Why would he want to go back there now ? Not that he was complaining. But he had expected well well not that at least. 

« And what are you going to do ? » 

Yuki stopped so abruptly that Tohma almost crashed into the Armani clad back of the novellist. He turned and looked for the moment dead serious. 

« I refuse to accept this. I refuse to accept this nonsense about Shuichi forgetting about me. I mean hell how ridiciulous is that ? Stuff like that only happens in novels. » 'Heck, that might be the idea for my new novel.' « This is real life. This doctor can show his diagnosis up his scrawny ass I'm going to talk to the baka and make sure to fix the loose ends in his head. » 

With that he turned and stalked towards the elevator. 

Phase two sucessfully completed. 

If Tohma had thought it couldn't get any worse when he had left the hospital with a dreadful feeling but with a even more dreadful wife in his back it had just gotten worse. 

In the meanwhile Yuki tried more or less successfully evading over-curiously people who surely had a death wish even trying to talk to him with that scowl on his face. 

But let's face it. Thanks god there are some people who just don't get his message otherwise he'd never gotten Shuichi.

In the end Yuki got once more into his sports car and drove off to the hospital totally forgetting about his poor brother-in-law. He arrived there in record time. 

Well, what did you expect ? He was in a hurry here. The blonde almost laughed at the expression of his sister who certainly didn't expect him to show up again after only 45 minutes. 

« What are YOU doing here again ? And were for heavens sake is my husband ? » 

She looked slightly annoyed but Yuki ignored her and once again stormed down the annoyingly white corridor. 

Freaking hospitals. 

He didn't bother stopping at the door in case his courage left him and walked instead right in. 

This time Shuichi wasn't sleeping just smiling curiously at him. 

'Hell, he doesn't even look surprised. As if had been expecting me. Damn self assured baka !' 

Yuki walked over to the bed and let himself fall once again onto the chair. For a few minutes they just studied each other until of course what did you thought the baka opened his mouth. 

« You're back. » 

'How intelligent. Maybe that 'bumb' did more damage than he had thought.' 

Shuichi shifted nervously in his bed. Yuki realized the little baka was still waiting for an answer so he gave him a curt nod. Fuck, what should he tell him now ? 

Now suddenly his plan wasn't that easy anymore. How did you test out memory loss anyway ? Before he could figure out an appropriate tactic though Shuichi decided to take things in his own hands and cut through his last straw of hope with a single sentence. 

« Hey, you're the guy I forgot about. » 

Yuki looked like someone had punched him. 

« Only you. » 

Okay, make that a knock-out. » 

Shuichi had the grace to look at least slightly guilty. Still Yuki was devasted. Maybe he didn't believe all those white clad idiots but hey his lover had just twice refused to recognize him in less than an hour. That was kinda hard to deny. 

Yuki sighed. So what, this just hadn't simply been his day. It can only get better. It's not like he'd given up already. The blonde made himself more comfortable getting ready for an intense chat with his lover. So you could say stage three was finally more or less accomplished. Sure you can't really say that he was relaxed but saying he looked like a deflated ballon who was back on earth hit it pretty close. 

Yuki was at a loss though. He really had hoped that Shu's first reaction had only been under the haze of drugs but now what to do? 

He only knew one thing. 

Nobody forgets Yuki Eiri - especially not Shindou Shuichi. There had to be a way to make Shuichi remember him.

***********

Okay, this went much better. Ah yeah, do tell me how you liked this chappie. Personally I liked it much better than the previous one. I love writing from Yuki's POV even if it's not in first person. P.S. Any ideas what Yuki should do to make Shu remember him? Btw what would YOU do in such a situation… ???


	6. Yuki's personal quest

A/N: Hi guys, here we go again with the special thanks. Today we start with someone special, someone who was too shocked to sign in: **Robin Gurl** (If you review please explain what sucks since I'm not a mindreader. Could be everything my writing, Shu's memory loss, poor overworked Tohma, etc.), **AISH a.k.a. Kitty in the Box** (Yup, Yuki's introducing himself in this fic. He finally gained some sense again in this chapter and actually made a plan. Well, we'll see how it works out…), **Nyoko** (You were the first who suggested that Yuki should just kiss Shuichi… like in a fairytale. Boumbadaboum and he has his memory back. But I guess that would be too easy, ne?!), **Tokichan **(Hey, you inspired me for this chapter title. THANK YOU! I have always trouble finding a title. You're also one of those who want Yuki to kiss Shu. But I think that would be too rash right now but I have a kiss planned for another chapter.), **Burned Vamp** (Another kiss person. You know I can really see this scene in my head. It would be soooo funny with Shu looking all dizzy.), **jisae** (and another fairytale believing reviewer… yup, Yuki is going to take it slow. Though I hope his nerves make it through. Patience with Shu wasn't really his strong point. And with himself he was usually pretty harsh too.), **Mag Magenta** (Hahahaha you're so funny. You were the one who'd actually grab Yuki and kiss him. So better watch out Shu or Mag comes and steals Yuki…), **LBx** (Aha, hard kiss. Guess, everybody wants Yuki to snog Shu.), **Megamie **(Yup, I decided to make Tohma a good guy here. In my last story he wasn't that nice I think. He's a cool character. Looks like an innocent angel but is a cool level headed, calculating person. No wonder that he's so successful.), **Gayle** (You should go check out the links from www.anipike.com. Since Germany was for years behind in animation at least what I liked I learned mostly from fan pages and the anipike has for any fan something.) See you guys next chapter!!!  

Chapter 6: Yuki's personal quest 

'Okay, Eiri. Take a deep breath. Get it together. This is important.'

Yuki had been thinking a lot back in his appartment and he had come to a conclusion. In Shuichi's and his relationship he was the alpha male - you see the one in charge of things meaning only he was able to make Shuichi remember him. 

Good thing he had his books to go by, he would just follow the clues he had once given his heros in his novels. It couldn't be that difficult. And Yuki would prove to everyone that this relationship wasn't doomed. 

Yeah, he'd show them. 

God, he sounded really pathetic. 

Anyway, Yuki shook his head. He should better start talking to Shu soon otherwise the baka would question his sanity. 

Mission-recovering-lost-memory-of-Shindou-Shuichi can begin. 

Phase one : Let the victim relive places where crucial memories have been made. 

Yuki looked up to Shuichi who curiously stared back. "You're right. I am the one you forgot." You ungrateful son of a bitch but I still love you anyway while giving Shuichi a small smile. "But don't worry we'll have your brain fixed up in no time, baka." 

Shuichi nodded looking confused. 

"Okay, I guess I should introduce myself." - 'Hm, should I gave him my real name? Tempting but I guess I better shouldn't overload his little brain. Better leave the complicated stuff for later.' - "The name is Yuki Eiri and I'm a writer." 

Here Shuichi interrupted. "A writer? And you can live from that?" He asked sceptically. 

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm the one who actually made the money when you were still a unknown nobody. My books are sold in Europe, America and of course Asia. You can make quite a good living of it if someone actually knows how to form passable lyrics unlike others." He muttered the last phrase. 

Shuichi had heard him anyway sending him a dark glare. 

"So what I know at least how to speak or sing them in a nice way unlike others." 

Shuichi underlined his very mature statement with a stuckout tongue at Yuki. The novellist rolled his eyes refraining from answering. 

'Little baka. No sense as usual.' - "Whatever. Listen up. That's the plan." 

Shuichi's ears piked up. 

"As for living arrangements Tohma was so kind and volunteered to let you live with him and Mika for awhile. 'Though he doesn't know of his luck yet but I'm sure he could use some home entertainment.' 

The blonde remembered some past scenes with Shuichi and grinned. Which startled Shuichi who couldn't figure out just what was so funny about it. Furthermore that kind of grin looked rather scary. 

And why should he move in with Tohma? Shuichi decided to voice his doubts. "Why the heck should I go live with Tohma? What's with my room at home?" 

Yuki looked up. 'Ah shit I had forgotten that Shuichi believed that he still lived at home.' 

Now Yuki really couldn't let him go and live with his family. The blonde could deal with Tohma on a daily basis and from time to time even with his sister but Yuki was sure he had not the urge to play nice with Shu's family. He wasn't some kind of wooing school boy who had to ask permission from the parents to take their little boy out. 'Gah, what a nightmare scenario. Better get this out of Shuichi's head asap.' 

"You see, Tohma thought that the atmosphere at his house would inspire you. Probably even help you with your career…" 

'Damn the brat still looked doubtful.' Sure who wants to go live with his sister and his brother-in-law under one roof. But ha, he still had his trump card. 

"I know from secure sources that Sakuma-san will also come to visit and live with Tohma for awhile." 'Geez, I hope he has a good insurance…' 

Instantly Shuichi's eyes lit up. "Yay, Ryu-chan will be there. That's gonna be fun. Sure, I'll stay with Tohma for awhile." 

'Okay, that's settled.' 

"How come you know Tohma?" 

"What?" 

"Well, you do know each other…?" 

'Gosh, hasn't that idiot explained anything???' 

Shuichi must have seen the annoyed expression on his face because he quickly shut up. Yuki hurried to explain. 

"Don't worry about my temper. I'm not upset with you. I'm usually just very impatient (don't tell that anyone) and tend to get well snappy, you know." 

Shuichi nodded. 

"'s okay. People often tell me I'm hyperactive and overemotional. Well simply, they say I'm sometimes really annoying. So if you can put up with that I think I can deal with you being snappy and impatient." 

Yuki had to smile at that. That was just so typical Shuichi. 

"Deal. Now family relations. Tohma is my brother-in-law. Don't ask me how but he agreed to marry my sister. If you ask me she probably drugged him. Anyway, don't know if you already met her but she's a very annoying person so if you don't you didn't miss anything. But since you only forgot about me-" 'Wince.' "-you probably couldn't escape her clutches." 

Shuichi nodded and carefully said. 

"I remember her. Mika tends to be a bit over eh over…-" 

"Yeah, I know over everything. Overly annoying. Overly curious. Overly worried. Blablabla. Anyway who else? Ah Sakuma-san. That reminds me on someone. Do you also remember my younger brother?" 

Shuichi scratched his head. 

"Well, if you're Mika's brother I guess you're talking about Tatsuha. He's very eh very fond of me." 

Yuki scowled. That stupid brother of his was absolutely obsessed with that maniac Sakuma Ryuichi and constantly smothered over Shuichi since they were a bit a like. 

Intonation on a bit. From his kind of view they weren't at all a like. And if he ever found himself drooling over Sakuma Ryuichi he'd take the gun and finish the job. Not that Shuichi ever let him get to that. 

Both. Gun and Sakuma. At least _his_ Shuichi.

"I guess that sums it up. I know pretty much all the people you're friends with." 

One thing still bothered him, should he tell him they had been living together before? Hm, he could make a little white lie. 

"I forgot to tell you something Shuichi." 

The pinkhead looked up startled out of his own thoughts. 

"Yes?" 

"Well, it's about the living situation. Prior to your "small" accident you were actually staying with me." 

Shuichi's eyes got big. Wow, he had been living with a goodlooking guy like this. –Attention hormones.- How had he pulled that one off? And why has he go now to live with Tohma. Not that he minded but still… 

Yuki could see the question form on his lover's face before Shuichi even thought about asking the big 'WHY?' question. 

"You see, the doctor wants to take it slow." He wanted to take it slow. What if Shuichi saw just exactly where he slept, saw some of their pictures and for another matter those ridiculous things he was always getting him. Not what you think of course but those silly lover coffee cups for example. And the worst thing would be probably that once he saw Shuichi in their home he'd probably just jump him and scare him off for sure as a result. No no no. They'll take it slow. 

"I want to make sure that the damage isn't getting any worse. We can take it step by step." 

Shuichi had to admit it sounded logically what the blonde said. So okay, he'd do as he wished. By now he wasn't so sure if he could say 'no' to the goodlooking blonde anyway. Geez, what was he thinking. 

Shuichi scolded himself mentally. He really had found a liking to the stranger which surely wasn't anything wrong since they've been friends before his accident – he figured so much. But he shouldn't let his thoughts go any farther. He wouldn't want to scare the blonde off now would he. 

He really should pay Hiro a visit. His friend could give him some advice on girlfriends. 

"Okay baka, back to the original plan." Shuichi heard Yuki say. He really had to ask him why he insisted on calling him a baka constantly. If it wouldn't sound so damn affectionate he'd make sure the blonde wouldn't use it again. 

Yuki looked irritated at the singer. Shuichi was way off with his thoughts. 

"Hey Shuichi, listen to me for once baka!" 

"I am listening." Replied Shuichi pouting. 

"I will take you to all the places we've been to together or which had some kind of importance, okay? And inbetween we can meet for a coffee or a movie - whatever. You see I also need to go back on my work or I will be stalked in less than three days. I guess it will take some time but I think your memory will come back in pieces and not at one point. This is rather rare." 

"How do you know all this stuff?" 

"Well for one thing I wanted to inform myself and secondly it's a perfect topic for a book. I just did some research." 

"You using this whole thing for a writing idea?" 

"Yeah. Anything wrong with that? It's not the first time you've been inspiring me." 

Yuki smiled slightly and Shuichi got that funny feeling in his tummy again. 

"And what now?" 

Yuki had gotten up from his seat obviously ready to leave. 

"Now I will go talk to Tohma. How about I call you tommorrow and if you're feeling up to it we can have a coffee somewhere." 

Shuichi smiled. "Yeah, that'd be nice." 

Yuki nodded his goodbye and left, leaving an exited Shuichi behind. 

Outside the door Yuki reflected on his conversation. He realized one thing. He could walk away now and never look back, forget about everything - about Shuichi. That's what he had wished for a year ago. But that's the point - a year ago he had thought he had nothing to loose, to hold onto. 

Now he was a different man and stood to loose everything. 

He just had to make sure everything went according to plan. 

*****

hi guys I need some help. Since I don't have my anime discs with me I need some memory nudges. Can you please tell me the places where important events happened? Need it for future chapters. I only remember these: the park where they first met, the fair, Yuki's home, NYC, the appartment. Otherwise I can't think of something. Please make sure I don't miss anything important. Thank you!!!!


	7. First date catastrophe

A/N: To all those lovely people who read and review this story I owe you a big thanks!!! You are very encouraging. Mayorie (Oh yeah the Tokyo bay festival, hm I could do sth. with that later on. Thx!!!!), Kaorou (omg, you're sooo sweet. About Chap.5: Well, you never know what's going on in Yuki's head. He has a very well composed cool façade but let's say he's under a lot stress now. In a way he needs to prove to himself and the others that he's worth of Shu's love. For doing so he has to get Shu's memory back. And I guess his thoughts making this whole piece a bit lighter. For the other review. I think there will be more chapters. Getting your memory takes time, or? And we don't want it'll get too easy for Yuki… Thx, for your reviews. Luv ya.), Youkai Girl (Yup, you're absolutely right. Yuki and his car. Now what can I do with that…?), Nyoko (Yeah, Kyoto of course. I remembered that later on. What do you think should Shu-chan have a run in with Yuki's father? He he.), Ice Angel6 (Awesome your memory! Thanks a lot!), AISH a.k.a. Kitty in the Box (Nah, I wouldn't punch ya on the nose. How would you review me then? Waaaay too bloody. Btw, NG is a good idea. It's a good opportunity to jump on Sakano's nerves.), brokenAngelYue (Definitely planning. Major scheming. The question is only if it will ever work out what Yuki is planning…), Mag Magenta (They will have many dates. One worse than the other. But no seriously I didn't get that with the song. I remember that Yuki wrote a song but wasn't it for Nittle Grasper first. Or was it that slow song. I only know that Ryuichi sang 'Shining' which I btw totally love. Please help my poor brain. It's definitely a great idea.), Icz (Yep, maybe they should have a car accident. After all major bumb=eventually leads to restored memory. You never know or maybe it'll get worse… Thx!), Ayaomi (He'll try his best of course.)                     Chapter 7: First date catastrophe 

« You said WHAT ????!!!! » 

Mika exclaimed outraged before her husband had even the time to open his mouth. 

« Do we look like some kind of welfare couple who take in cases with memory loss ??? And did it ever occur to you that you're supposed to ask the ones who concerns it before you offer their help ??? » 

Yuki let calmy rage his sister on and on. After having grown up with her the novellist had learned early on how to tune Mika out. Instead the blonde focosed on Tohma who seriously looked crushed at the aspect of having to live with Shuichi Shindou for an unknown amount of time under one roof and then there was still the scheduled visit of Sakuma Ryuichi…. 

No way, he could tell him to come another time. Obviously there was just no way out of it and in Shu's condition they couldn't just go back on Yuki's offer. That just wasn't the way of Tohma Seguchi. 

Yuki could easily read his old friend and had to surpress a smirk as Tohma realized he and his house was doomed. 

« Okay, then it's settled. I leave you to take care of the paper things and to explain the situation to his parents. » Yuki clapped the smaller blonde on the back. « I'm sure you will come up with a plausible explanation as to why Shu can't stay with them. So with everything said I can entrust you with Shuichi. I'm going to call tomorrow. Bye bye." Yuki gave them a casual smile before sauntering gracefully out of the hospital. Once outside the novellist rushed to his car to race home once more to start his scheming…

"So we will meet at 3pm at the corner of xy street. See you later then. Bye." 

Date successfully settled. 

Now Yuki just had to make sure he lived up to his good style or rather what Shuichi described as incredibly sexy. Yuki smirked. He will make sure that at least his body will remember to whom he belonged. 

Yuki walked over to the bedroom to pick out the attire for his date. 

'Hm, definitely black, suits my character best. Hey, and how about this shirt. He told me once he liked it.' Yuki hold up a pink-purplish shirt into the light. 'Yup, that will do.' 

He dropped the items on his bed proceeding to the bathroom. After a shower the blonde looked himself over in the mirror. 

'Not bad. Not bad, Eiri. You still got it in you.' 

Then Yuki Eiri grabbed his keys for the appartment cursed that he actually hadn't an excuse to take his car since the coffee shop was in walking distance and finally set out to conquer his quest namely Shindou Shuichi. 

As expected the overexited baka was already there. Not even with his befuddled memory he could escape Yuki Eiri's charms. The blonde grinned innerly. 

'Perfect. This operation will be a success.' 

Shuichi nervously smiled up at him. "Hi Yuki." 

Yuki nodded smirking slightly. "Shuichi. Ready to go in?" 

"Yes, of course. Let's go." 

'Hm, the baka is good at disguising his own nervousness.' Yuki had noticed that Shuichi was in constant motion definitely a sign of lack of nerves. 'Let's see how he reacts to this…' 

Carefully as in a casual gesture Yuki dropped his arm around the pinkhaired singer's shoulders to gently guide him inside. 

"Whoa!" Shuichi exclaimed jumping in surprise. He looked confused and embarressed at the same time though didn't make a move as to remove Yuki's arm. The blonde grinned. 'Yup, he still had it in him.' 

The first half an hour flew by without noticing. They had ordered their favourite coffee flavours as well as some cake and after a few seconds Shuichi had lost his uneasyness and was currently telling him how the first evening at Tohma's had passed. 

"You wouldn't believe where they live Yuki. That house is huge. I got lost yesterday night on the way to the bathroom what is still a mystery to me since it was next to my room. Anyway it was quite scary. I mean I ran into Mika and I don't know why women always have to use so much stuff when they go to bed." 

Shuichi frowned. Yuki laughed silently. He could imagine that the sight of the bedtime attire of his sister was scary. All those hair clips and masks. Poor Shuichi probably thought he'd encountered a ghost. 

"No wonder Tohma is always late for breakfast, Mika said so, but I think it's just because of this maze what they call a house. And who gets up at 7am each morning anyway?? I mean it's not as if they have to." 

Shuichi shook his fluffy hair. Oh how Yuki longed to run his fingers through the shiny mass. 

"Yuki, hey Yuki are you even listening???" 

"Hm?" Yuki blinked trying to focos on what the man in front of him said not what else he was able to do with that pouty pink mouth… 

"Give it up Shu-chan, lover boy here is gone to gaga land." 

Instantly Yuki snapped to attention warning bells ringing in his head. The sight in front of him wasn't promising. Not at all. His younger brother Tatsuha had the smaller Shuichi in a huge hug engulfed grinning mischieviously at him. Yuki scowled back. That was so not what he needed right now but before he could start yelling at the pain in the ass namely Tatsuha His Almighty Fluffiness was pushed into his face dreading to suffocate him. 

"Mmph." Was the only thing Yuki could say before he finally managed to push the thing out of his face. Instead the blonde was now nose to nose with none the less but Sakuma Ryuichi singer of the famous band Nittle Grasper and in his opinion even crazier than Shuichi. 

"Now Yuki-san why won't you say "Hello" to Kumagoro-chan?" Ryuichi sniffled looking with puppy dog eyes at him. Yuki twitched uncomfortably on his seat as whenever it was required of him to treat Kumagoro as a breathing human being when it was nothing else but a piece of fluff – okay - a cute piece of fluff. 

"Yeah, brother dear why don't you say nicely "Hi" and make us all happy." Tatsuha sticked his tongue out of him. 

Yuki send him a glare. Damn that immature brother of his. No wonder he had hit it off at the first look with Ryuchi. One was more childish than the other. 

"You better should let Shu go otherwise he'll suffocate." Yuki retorted coolly. 

"Oooops. Sorry, Shu. Kinda forgot about you for a sec'." 

Tatsuha patted Shuichi's head. Bad Luck's singer who by now sported a more natural color once more, turned to greet his friend and idol. 

"Tatsuha, Ryuichi-sama. I didn't know you were already in town!!!!" 

Shuichi gushed enthusiastically. Ryuchi turned his attention on Shuichi wiggling a finger in his face. 

"My dear Shu-chan what did I tell you? Don't call me that. Pleeeease call me Ryu-chan, will you?! It is as adorable as Shu-chan and then we sound so much alike." 

Both Ryuichi and Shuichi burst into giggles while Yuki had the sudden urge to smash his head into the table. Instead he send his brother once more a furious glance indicating something like 'You better get out of here with that maniac or he won't enter Tohma's mansion in one piece.' 

Tatsuha gulped visibly and understanding that he had reached his older brothers limits it was best to leave as soon as possible while he and Ryuichi still had the chance. The latter one though was totally oblivious to the exchange between the brothers and was happily chatting with Shuichi. 

'Now that is totally not working out like I had imagined it. Those two idiots managed to ruin everything.' Yuki thought darkly. Seeing the expression on Yuki's face Tatsuha hurried to drag his boyfriend out of the coffee shop before neither Shuichi nor Ryuichi could start questioning his actions. 

Shuichi starred dumbfounded at the exit of the pair. Shaking his head in confusion he asked Yuki. 

"Do you know what just happened? I didn't quite get what Tatsuha was blabbering about." 

"Me neither. But I'm sure whatever it was it was important." Yuki assured the singer. 

"Ah yeah. So what are we going to do now? It's already 5pm. I said I'll be in time for dinner." 

Yuki groaned mentally. There he had gotten rid of the two annoyances and now it was too late anyway. 

"Well okay. Since today we didn't really had the time to actually talk to each other I suggest we will meet another time." 

Shuichi nodded smiling happily. "That sounds like a good idea. How about we go to some of the places you know which could trigger something in my memory…?" 

"I thought about that already. So let's see are you off on Friday?" 

"Yup, they don't really let me do much after this overworking fiasko." 

'Well, I hope so otherwise certain blondes will be fried.' 

Sending Shuichi a small smile which once again seemed to be followed by a very confused expression of the pink haired as if he was missing something. 

"Okay, I'll pick you up on Friday 11.30am." 

"Great." 

Yuki threw some money on the table and they both exited the coffee shop walking to Shuichi's bus stop. For awhile neither said a work uncertain of how to part. Finally Yuki had enough of the silence leaving him in wonder why nowadays it was always him who first talked. 

"Do you want me to take you home?" 

Shuichi's eyes snapped back up to him but turned away a second later. Still Yuki could see the blush forming on his baka's cheeks. 

'Poor Shu, probably all confused what he is supposed to feel and what not.' 

Leaning slightly forward Yuki whispered in his ear. "I give you a hint. Just stop thinking. Do what you think is right and stop worrying about the consequences and everything will work out." 

Shuichi turned to look at him so their noses where almost touching. Yuki looked in Shuichi's deep blue eyes and longed to kiss the young man in front of him. But before the blonde could loose his control they were interupted by the horn of the arriving bus. Shuichi jumped back a step blinking confused at what just happened. He quickly climbed into the bus but turned around again to search Yuki's gaze. 

"See you?" He mouthed silently. 

Yuki smiled. "Most definitely, baka." 

Shuichi laughed and the doors closed with the bus leaving. The novellist turned waving his way through the crowded streets. Maybe their first date had started in a desaster but had definitely ended on a promising note. 

And when have things between Yuki Eiri and Shindou Shuichi ever been easy? 

***

God, am I late - just wrote this today on Halloween. I was supposed to go out but it's raining. Buuuuaaahhh! But anyway at least I could update in time for you guys. Review will ya?! I'm really sad I can't go out with my friends tonight. I simply love Halloween. By the way thanks a lot of all the places you mentioned where Yuki and Shuichi had "moments". The more moments the more chapters…well and longer for Yuki to suffer. ^_^


	8. Not again the phone

A/N: Okay, here we go again. THANK YOU for reading AND reviewing esp. to Nyoko (You said it, when Yuki shows up with Shu at his Dad's house he'll definitely have a heart attack. No wonder though with those kids… one more screwed up than the other.), Mag Magenta (Hugs u, you definitely cheered me up! Reviews always make me want to write more to please me and u guys! Since u now cleared up all the important details…do you know by any chance a page where I can get the translation to "Shining collections"?), AISH a.k.a. Kitty in the Box (Well, you can still drool all over them in the manga & the anime…), Zacarane (I think he'll suffer as long as Shu can't remember him but I guess I can lighten up his day once in a while…), Kaouru (I always did think that Shu was a walking disaster. How can Yuki live with him in the first place? Tohma is asking himself the same in this chapter. Oh, and don't worry one time the bus won't be on time… And THANK YOU for asking why I didn't update. That was very sweet. You know I had a really horrid week BUT all this is new material for stories…), yoyo (Gah, you're flooding me with your tears!!! Hope Tohma's suffering will cheer you up a bit eh on his expense of course…), Heaven (You're definitely right. Tohma is one of my fave characters. But this story is partly very sarcastic –thx to my own character, you can see that in Yuki's characterisation- and usually I see Tohma like a cool businessman who always gets what he wants. So I wanted to have him with Mika a bit exaggarated husband-wife relationship and since she's been bugging Yuki a lot in the anime I was just wondering how she interacts with Tohma & well this is the result. I don't think Tohma is timid but he's careful around Yuki & Mika and other walking disasters I'd say.), panatlantic (thx anyway!!!), Dalamar the Dark (You know this is how I write this story: chapter idea, 15 or 30 minutes to write the thing and after that I read it one more time for correction and formating. The chapters are just written in a spur of a moment just for fun. And unfortunately Word hasn't got the option for correcting spelling or grammar mistakes. So you either have to live with it or you take on the job yourself. Though I update once a week & I can only write on weekdays often in the last moment so I couldn't promise anymore to update each Friday. But you could help me pointing out what I did wrong so I can pay attention to it next time. Readers did that before & it really works.)  Chapter 8: Not again the phone… 

First sunrays krept through the curtains into Yuki Eiri's bedroom waking the blonde. Yawning he probbed himself up on his pillow. 

A new day, a new chance. 

'Well yesterday you could call more or less a disaster. Wonder, why that git of a brother always has to show up on the worst opportunities and then always with that hyper kid. Geez, and someone like that is older than me.' 

Yuki yawned and then stumbled out of bed. What he needed now was a new plan besides a hot shower. One look in the man high mirror though told him a cold shower was in order. It was _supposed to be_ gravitation after all. Stupid baka, breaking all laws of nature. 

He stepped into the shower stall starting the cold water. While cleaning himself Yuki thought once again over their "first" date. 

'Gah, why do I worry? They always say first dates are _always_ disasters. Why should it have been any different with Shu and me?' 

Yuki turned of the water and grabbed a towel fishing blindly for his slippers. Certain persons at least take precautions to make sure they don't smash their heads onto the sink or the toilet bowl like other unnamed persons. Probably that was it in the first way. If you count how often the baka had an accident and was hit on the head it of course had only been a matter of time until something like would happen. 

Yuki sighed and tended to his dripping wet hair walking over to his bed room. Of course as soon as he sat down the telephone started to ring. It's always like that. You sit down, the phone rings. Like a law of nature.

'Damn that phone. Damn that phone.' Yuki grumbled and dragged himself up again to search for the blasted phone. 

'If this is her again I will make sure that you won't see another day.' He glared at the phone to emphasize that it had not been an empty threat. At least this time it had taken him three minutes to get to the phone. Who ever was calling him could consider himself lucky. 

"What?" He asked gruffly. 

"Good morning Eiri." 

'Not her but her better half. Let's hope he stays the better one depends entirely on the news.' Yuki decided sourly. "Morning Tohma." 

"Seems like you had a good night sleep." 

Yuki rolled his eyes. 'What is that idiot getting at?' 

Not getting a reponse Tohma rattled on. "Well, I'm calling since Shuichi came back yesterday in quite eh an elative state of mind." 

'Hm, the baka. What did he do this time?' 

"So?" 'Did he already wrecked your house together with the man sized bunny boy?' 

"Yuki?! Are you snickering? Are you sure you slept alright?" 

'What does he want? He was saying I had a good night sleep not me.' 

Still Yuki managed to cough. "I do not snicker. What happened? And Shu's better be in one piece." 

"Oh, yeah, he's fine. I just wanted to tell you that he obviously enjoyed your time together yesterday." 

'How come? Did I miss something? Like two idiots...' Coolly the taller blonde said. "I do know what elated means. You see I'm the writer here." Yuki shook his head irritated. He knew Tohma long enough and he was sure that his old friend wanted something. 'Why oh why did he always had to dance around him like he was a raw egg?' He sighed deeply. 

"Yuki? Are you sure you're okay? Maybe I shouldn't bother you. It's probably very difficult for you this whole thing." 

If Yuki wouldn't consider 'banging your head somewhere a highly dangerous thing to do' this moment would be the perfect opportunity to do so. "Shut up already and spill it, Tohma. I don't have all day. 'Wow, I'm very calm today.' Yuki patted himself on the shoulder in his mind. 

"Okay. Okay." 

Yuki could hear Tohma taking a deep breath. 'It's got to be something big to get him all worked up like this.' 

"I need you to do me a favour." There it was out. 

'A favour?' That coming from Tohma was certainly interesting. He knew for a thing that the president of NG prefered to do favours rather than ask for them. Now let's see what's behind all this… "Okay. If I can. I guess I owe you anyway for you know what…" There was silence on the other side of the line. 'Uh oh. I hope he's not going all sentimental on me now.' Yuki barely had the thought when Tohma burst out with a desperate whine: "They wreck my house!!!" 

Yuki almost dropped the receiver in surprise. That so didn't sound like Tohma at all. Having a firm grip again on the phone he asked. "What???!!" 

"I SAID THOSE CRAZY IDIOTS ARE WRECKING MY HOME." 

'Now that's something I could have told you all along. You were the one who invited Ryuichi…' He promptly ignored the little voice telling him that he had managed to get Shuichi to live with Tohma. "It can't be that bad. I mean hey, I've been living with said baka under one roof for a year and you were working with the other said baka for years AND that stupid bunny." 

"What has Kumagoro to do with that?" 

"Nothing." 

"Oh." 

Silence. 

"But Eiri, it's unbearable. They are the first to get up in the morning WITH loud rock music-"

"I thought you liked that kind of music."

"Yeah. But that's not the point. Not at 6am in the morning. Besides don't interupt me. It's impolite. Like I said with LOUD music. Then of course Mika starts screeching like a banshee (Yuki shuddered at the memory grateful that he wasn't living with her anymore.) and drags me out of bed, demanding to calm those two AS IF that was possible. In the next second they ruin the whole kitchen trying to cook something (Yuki nodded to himself. Never ever let Shu alone in the kitchen. Better don't let him in there at all.), God, you have never smelled something as awful as that. Maria threatened to leave us after the first morning and she has been with us since Mika and I am married!!!! And then they use the whole house for their entertainment like playing 'hide and seek' and whatever and of course they are the last who go to bed. They play half the night on my PSII and their shrieks are heard all over the mansion. Believe me I tried all rooms already." Tohma stopped himself needing to breathe. "You see it's a desaster." 

"You have a PSII?" 

"What?" 

"A PSII?" 

"Well eh you see ah." Yuki knew that Tohma was blushing up to his hair roots right this moment. 

"Also a NG president needs something for recreation." Tohma sputtered embarassed. 

"I see." Yuki grinned. "Anyway you were talking about a favour if I recall myself correctly." 

"Oh yes yes. Please Yuki. You have to take Shuichi somewhere today. Otherwise I'll go crazy. Once Ryuichi is alone he is more managable but those two together…" Tohma sighed. 

"Hm, I thought I was supposed to take things slow. You know, give him some time inbetween our dates…" 

"Oh no no no. I'm sure Shuichi will do fine. He really looks forward to seeing you again. OMG, if you speak of the devil…aahh-" 

Yuki could hear a commotion going on the other end of the line. 

Laughter, screaming, crashes… yup sounded definetely like Shuichi. 

Suddenly there was a loud bang and he heard the cheerful voice of Ryuichi. "Ohayo, Yuki-san. Do you miss Shu-chan? He misses you, you know and he told me yesterday night…-" 

Another crash and then he finally heard the voice of his lover in his ear. A smile came to his lips. "Gah. Sorry, Yuki are you there?" 

"Hai." 

"Oh. Whatever he told you forget about it. How are you?" Shuichi sounded slightly out of breath and a bit anxious. 

"Fine I guess. By the way want to have a picnic later on? I want to show you another place." 

"Really??" 

"Really." Yuki had to grin at the barely contained exitement in his lovers voice. 

"When will you come?" 

"I guess at noon. I'll take care of everyhing just be ready when I get there." 

"Okay, Yuki. I see you then. Later. Bye." 

Yuki snorted and hang up the phone. 

'A picnic. God when was the last time he had had a picnic? "I'll take care of everyhing." It sounded good at the time to say but now he would have to spend his morning in the supermarket trying to find all the things the baka liked not to mention to associate with all those idiots who would be there to annoy him.' Yuki sighed. 

"It can only get better."

Maybe if he would repeat that often enough he would be able to believe it in time for the picnic.

***

Sorry guys that I didn't update last Friday. I caught a virus from my kids and was with fever in bed when I wasn't hanging over the toilet bowl. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review if you want to keep me going since I have other ideas swirming in my head which keep nagging me.      


	9. What don't we do all for the ones we lov...

A/N: Hi there. Thx for sticking with me esp. Tokichan (Thank you!!!), Nyoko (OMG, I have a plot???!! You're scaring me. ;), brokenAngelYue (Hugs u back, got better already!!!Thx!), batman (Cool, didn't know a guy like you liked Gravi. But I was always wondering why batman choose those sexy tights for his costume…), Ranger (Good idea. A really very good idea and less painful than another bumb to the head…), Eiri Izz (Oh thx, gotta go look that up. Know what I got my best friend here hooked up with anime music. She didn't even know it before & now she loves it.), Kaorou (Woohoo, hi gal. I have to say Yuki stays in this chapter much calmer than I'd ever be.), AISH (Mind shortcutting your pen name? I mean I know you and u know you, at least I hope so, so it doesn't is a big deal, isn't it???! Ranger gave me an idea so Yuki might take Shu home one day…), Yamato Ishida (Since I don't have anything planned for the next chapter I might as well do that. Thx for the suggestion! I try my best.) Chapter 9 : What don't we do all for the ones we love… 

Yuki groaned in dismay. It was just like he had feared it would be. Loud, bustling, flashy and the certain awful odor you smell when there is food mixed who better shouldn't. 

The local supermarket. 

The gate to hell for every normal man and the gate of heaven for every shopp'a'holic female. Just a few glances around told him his species was totaly outnumbered by the chatty women around him. Yuki sighed. If he wanted Shu then he needed to go through with the picnic. If he wanted a picnic, he needed food. And if he wanted food there was just no way around it. He needed to go in there. Swim with masses and fight for survival.

Not that the blonde was totally inexperienced with shopping but there's a small but important difference between the comfy grocery shop around the corner and the local supermarket half the size of a village. Not to mention the pains of deciding what to buy if there was everything available from fluffy socks to expensive caviar. Not that he needed socks mind you he prefered walking barefoot at home. Shu always said it was sexy. But that's not important right now. Frankly Yuki thought he wasn't a shopping person, rather one of the I-prefer-to-eat-out-person which he and Shu had done very often since Yuki himself drank and smoke and Shu was a walking disaster in the kitchen.

But anyway, finally pulling himself together Yuki faced the unvoidable by fishing as inconspiciously as possible his shades out of his jacket pocket, settled them on his nose, stuffed his hands casually in his pockets, squared his shoulders and marched into the supermarket as if he owned the place.

Yuki didn't came very far though just passing the entrance barriers as a fat employer came rushing up to him. Flushed red in his face the guy looked as if this had been his first exercise in years. After being a nice guy and giving the man a couple of seconds to compose himself Yuki slowly but gracefully raised one well shaped eyebrow demanding silently just what the man's problem was.

"Sir." Panting. "Sir, if you'd like to shop here you are required to take one of the grocery carts or a basket out of security reasons. Yuki stared at the man as if he'd grown another head. 'Did he really thought he'd steal their puny salads and apples and whatsoever? Did he looked that poor to him?' The blonde frowned.

The employer looked more and more flustered especially with Yuki's cool attitude turned on full force but he stood his place and obviously didn't think about backing down.

Grudgingly Yuki turned to where the man had pointed. He eyed the huge iron clad monster of a grocery cart suspiciously. Nope, absolutely out of question. He won't be seen pushing that thing around. Feeding a loudmouthed baka was indeed a difficult task but it's not like he had to feed a whole army. Eying the cheery red basket he mentally shrugged and pointing with his thumb at it he said to the waiting man. "That will do." 

After staring the employer down for several seconds he finally seemed to have transmitted his wish "to be given the goddamn basket if that puny employer wished so" in the stubborn brain in mentioned puny employer. Grumbling something about shopping weirdos and have a nice day the fat guy pushed the red basket in Yuki's arms and stomped off.

With the man out of eyesight he grinned satisfied sauntering of to the many shelfs loaden with all kinds of things. "So far, so good."

One and a half hour later Yuki was non the wiser as when he had entered the market. Having seen life fish to dead fish, fluffy socks to dead sexy underwear over peppermint-chocolate icecream to lavender flavoured icecream he was back at the beginning with nothing but a bottle of juice he had grabbed since he figured alcohol was out of the question since Shu already got tipsy from certain pralines. Having Shu getting drunk in a public park was a big "no no" with both their careers they didn't need to give the press a reason to barricade themselves in their apartment for a year. Not that he couldn't think of any entertaining scenarios with his pink haired baka but him not remembering their relationship – well let's say it could be a bit hindering things...

Okay, Yuki had to admit he got a bit sidetracked in the department for writing utensils, paper, books, etc. but that's beside the point. Fact is that this shopping thing is one big maze with no apparent logical order to him. You see, what has whipped cream to do with champignons? Probably the guy who was responsible for this was French. He remembered a friend of him who liked to eat this kind of liver paste with fruit marmalade on top. No thanks, then he rather sticked to raw fish. The combination whipped cream and marmelade wasn't any better. But he had heard the French were good with the ladies what brought him to the next best topic: sex. But since it was unlikely that some French guy was working for a Japanese supermarket who asorted the food after sexual activities… Yuki shook his head, he most definitely needed to get laid. 'The baka better get his memory back soon otherwise I'll go nuts. Sexual asorted supermarkets…Geez, Eiri, get a grip.'

The blonde turned around the next corner and promptly wished he had sticked to his whipped cream & champignons. Now it was too late a lady and her daughter had spotted him and he had the distinct feeling they knew exactly who he was. 'Great, just what I needed.'

"Yuki Eiri? Can it be? What a surprise? My Yumiko, now we can ask a real man."

The blonde, feeling very uncomfortable, had only nodded so far wondering what the woman was getting at. Looking everywhere but at her, she was currently talking about one of his books -he figured and it's not like she could see where he was looking anywhere behind his shades-, the words he read began to register in his brain. 'Pads, Always ultra, tampons,…' 

'Uh oh. Shit, what the fuck does she want from me?' Turning his attention on the woman he barely caught the last of her babbling.

"- it would be very interesting to hear you opinion since in your books the heroine is sooo feminine but otherwise so strong. So what do you think would she rather use tampons or a pad? For my part I go for pads but my daughter here thought tampons are so much more modern and practical. The youth of nowadays…"

Said daughter was blushing up to the roots of her black shiny hair and staring embaressed at her shoes. Yuki gratefully thanked whomever he owed the genes for not blushing easily. Now he just had to manoever himself smoothly out of here without embaressing himself.

"Well, it depends entirely on the situation. In "Ruins" the heroine Aya needed to do a lot of physical work so a tampon might be the better choice but Tomoko from "Snow" would have chosen a pad, I'm sure, she was very sophisticated and entirely devoted to her music. If that would help you and your daughter…" Yuki nodded a bit to indicate his goodbye but the lady beat him to it.

"Oh, what a great solution. We will take one of each. Yuki-san you would have made a great salesman." The woman said with utmost admiration.

"Thank you. I need to leave the ladies now. Have a good day." Not waiting for their answers he stormed down the shelves out of reach and before anyone could see his blush. 'God damn woman and I thought Shu was good at embaressing himself. Poor girl.' Shaking his head he followed the lines of healthy food hoping of being lead to some fruits.

In the end Yuki was successful and he managed to find some bananas, apples, grapes, tomatoes etc. and that without being embaressed while having enticing pictures in his mind involving his lover, cherries and whipped cream. 'Damn, I really should go and get that stuff. If I'd ever find it again.'

After spending another half an hour of avoiding the female population, getting lost, finding the most important things namely cookies, some ham and butter, he had also discovered why Shu always went to shop here "for a few things" and not in the grocery store. Yuki had discovered that the supermarket also had a big section for music and it was just to easy to imagine Shu getting hold up there listening to this and that. 

In the end Yuki had even found some fresh bread from the bakery before strolling relieved that it was to be over soon to the cashiers. One look though made him want to scream in frustration, drop his groceries and storm out of there. It was 11.30 in the morning, a Saturday and of course only a handful cash registers open. 'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I hate shopping. You better appreciate my efforts Shu.' Yuki groaned and got in line. 

Unfortunately or more fortunately for Yuki disaster striked again. In his favor this time. Ever heard of those "modern" mothers who let their kids do whatever they want just to not ruin their "free spirit"? Well, this was what happened. 

Right in front of Yuki was a resolute looking lady in her maybe late forties waiting to pay. In front of her was a young mother maybe in her twenties -Yuki figured by her looks- with a small boy who had his own small grocery cart. Now certain boy thought it extremely entertaining to push his cart constantly against the older ladies legs. Of course at first the lady smiled a bit at the kid telling him to stop. The kid smiled back and promptly ignored her continuing to bump his cart into her. 

Yuki watched with increasing interest the enfolding scene. By now the older woman had demanded the young mother to tell the boy to stop this behavior. Until suddenly, Yuki had anticipated this moment, the older lady lost her nerve. 

"Excuse me." She prompted the young mother. "Your son is crashing his cart into my legs for a quarter of an hour already and you don't seem it necessary to put him into his place. I don't see where your problem lies." 

The younger woman answered unfaced. "My son should be able to grow up in a free environment, with no restricting rules who would limit his expression of free will. This is a free world after all." 

Yuki grinned inwardly seeing the older lady seething. No way that she would swallow that. If he prouded himself in something it was knowing people and anticipating their moves, he was writing over it after all. 

Of course he was right. Without thinking long the older lady grabbed a random yoghurt from the waiting nutrition, opened it, and without blinking an eyelash she dumped its content over the young mothers head. Heaving she sniped back: "It's a free world after all." Before grabbing her bag and storming out of the super market. 

Yuki was shuckling like mad inwardly. That was exactly what he had needed. The people around him were snickering at the young woman who left in a huff the place as well dragging the boy behind her. So Yuki had no further problems getting his groceries paid since there were no more people before him. Grabbing his bags he left the super market with an unbelievable successful feeling having survived this difficult morning. Now he just needed get Shu apart from that maniac Ryuichi. That shouldn't be too hard. I mean whenever could Shuichi withstand him?

***

Hi guys. This chapter is flowing a bit different than the others. I have a lot on my mind and this chapter has also a lot of real life episodes in it. What's true? The guy at the beginning demanding to take a basket, the maze of a supermarket, the "logical order", getting sidetracked, the French food combi (I ate it and it tasted okay.), the situation with the old lady- could have been my grandma- she's good at stuff like that, only a few cashiers are open & working – I hate that on a Saturday morning. In Germany the supermarket usually closes at noon and Sunday it's closed too, the story with the modern mother is also true my mother saw it.        


	10. Rescue mission Shuichi

A/N: Folks you're great. You had very different opinions on the last chapter and I'm happy you were so honest. This chapter was a request so obviously it's not about the picknick which everybody is waiting for. So sorry guys next time!!! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!! Esp. to **Kaorou** (Sorry to disappoint you again but definitely next time!), **KittyKitty** (Glad you liked it!), **TheSilentSenshi** (Really?! I always thought writing about real life comes always good./ Well, Yuki is Mr. Cool Guy, isn't he?!), **Yamato Ishida** (Short? It had about 2200 words. I thought actually for those short flics it was way too long. Yeah, stuff like this happens. My grandma is absolutely great in embarassing me in public places. But I love her anyway. I just made the situation fit for Yuki.), **brokenAngelYue** (whisper back: Sorry but I absolutely love Yuki & Shu together!), **JadesRose **(Thx, but I got all the anime episodes but in Germany and not In France that's why I also can't correct my spelling mistakes. It's not my pc so I can't download a program. We don't have one on the pc for English but I intend to correct the prior chapters once I'm back for a short x-mas vacation. About the grocery scene: Sorry but getting a caterer wouldn't fit at all. Can't see Yuki doing that. It's more like Tohma's thing to do. And weird stuff like that happens in Germany. In the US I always liked ShopRite. They had those big signs saying what you'd find in each a… What's the word again?), **Eiri Izz** (Aha. Name Change. Yeah, Yuki and a normal relationship? Guess Shu doesn't even know the word normal. And what would I write about then.), **mirai aria** (cool pen name. What does it mean? Future ???), **Nyoko** (Wow, you actually think I had a plot here somewhere. I'm impressed. Actually I just write what comes to my mind when I sit down at the pc. I'm curious what you think about this chapter.), **AISH** (Grocery shops are cool but only if you don't need to get sth. and you're just there for looking around. I hated them with a passion when I was about 14. My mom used to forget each(!) Saturday something she absolutely needed for the weekend. No idea how she managed that. So she always woke me up Saturday morning to run across the street to pick up what she needed. But since the supermarket usually closed at noon for the rest of a weekend you surely can imagine what was going on inside… I'm telling you it was not funny and know what? As soon as we moved out of town to a village with _no_ supermarket I could sleep every Saturday until lunch. Weird, ne?!), **Megamie** (You think Yuki won't have to try hard? Hm, we'll see about that…) 

Chapter 10: Rescue mission Shuichi 

The big mansion stood proud and peaceful and any far away observer was tempted to say what a nice home it'd make and how they envied the owner Mr. Tohma Seguchi. But as Yuki stood in front of the old door he was actually tempted to high tail out of there. The blonde didn't dare to ring fearing to attract the attention of certain walking desasters including the pink bunny. Besides he doubted anyone would hear him anyway. 

All anyone could hear was laughter, crashes, screeching – probably Mika, enraged shouting that'd be Maria, music and several other noises the blonde couldn't quite distingiush. Well, since his ultimativley goal was to snatch his lover away for a nice picknick, he would have to be a brave man, walk in there, defend himself against whatever crossed his path, grab the pink whirlwind and get out of there.

But as always it's easier said than done…

So Yuki gathered his courage, opened the door and carefully poked in his blonde head. 

No shouting. No glomps. No one in sight.

Safe. 

Yuki quickly got in, took of his shades and got out of the open in case of a sudden attack namely crazy maniacs and pink bunnies. He wouldn't mind so much a glomp from Shuichi but since you couldn't exactly say they had increased their relationship to the glomping level yet it was better to stay out of sight. Besides there was also a screeching furie a.k.a. his sister haunting the house. So better be safe than sorry.

The tall writer decided to stick to the ground levels first in search of Tohma to let him know he'd rid him of one of the pests for at least one afternoon. Figuring his friend had hidden in the library the least likely place Ryuichi and Shuichi would play their games in he strode quickly down the hall. 

Suddenly a door beside him flew open and almost smashed his nose. But having lived together with Shuichi had given him quick reflexes which came often in handy like catching certain bakas or flying objects of all sorts when the baka had his five minutes. 

So Yuki pressed himself up to the wall and froze. But it was only Maria who stomped past him obviously in a very nasty mood. Sure he couldn't understand a word of Spanish but he could figure so much that it wasn't very nice what she was saying. So Yuki stayed undercover until she was out of sight as to not get into the cross fire. With Maria out of sight the blonde walked quickly - WALKED, Yuki Eiri never runs - , down the corridor and got into the library without any other problem.

Like he had predicted Tohma was sitting behind a big oak desk totally oblivious to his entrance thanks to a huge head set covering both of his ears. Settling himself opposite of him he waited until the NG president would notice him but after five minutes Yuki figured he has to do something or he'll sit there all afternoon so in crossed Tohma was with the music and whatever he working on. So Yuki decided to wave his hands under the other blondes nose to gain his attention.

Bad idea! 

Tohma was so startled he jumped up, in turn, the earplugs went out of the stero system and for a few seconds the room shook with some kind of foreign rock music.

After the music was turned down, hearing reestablished Yuki was able to comment. "I always thought you were a classic kind of past time person."

Tohma gave him a weak smile. "Trust me I tried but it simply wasn't strong enough. I downloaded this from the internet, it's German punk rock as far as I know. I don't understand a word but it's an interesting change AND it's louder than their music." Pointing with his thumb upwards.

Yuki looked doubtful. "How can you work with that kind of music? I almost had a heart attack and I thought Japanese rock music was bad. After listening to this music for an hour one requires therapy." Yuki shook his head. Some things concerning music was simply beyond him but the man opposite him had to know what he's talking about otherwise he wouldn't be so successful.

"Anyway, I'm here to get Shu of your neck at least for today."

Tohma beamed at him. "Thank you Yuki. I'm sure I can convince Ryuichi to settle down for the afternoon then. I just have to tell him Kumagoro needs a nap. I'm sure he'll join his friend."

Yuki shrugged. "Whatever. Just let's avoid Mika. I could hear her shrieking as soon as I got out of the car. Jesus."

"I totally agree. Unfortunately she's up there with them. Trying to keep the chaos to a minimum. Absolutely in vain if you ask me. But well women..." Tohma sighed deeply.

Yuki gave his friend a pitying look. 'I know for a reason why I prefer Shu. Better him than one of Mika's species.' A shudder ran down his back.

"You okay there?" Tohma glanced at him while walking back to the entrance hall. 

Yuki nodded. "Just had some sort of nightmarish vision."

Tohma nodded guessing what the tall blonde had been thinking about and turned to walk up the stairs. There they met Monique the French house maid who ignored them both muttering in their mother tongue.

"Terrible. Pourquoi je fais les lits? Une seconde plus tard ils sont encore en disordre." She descended the stairs.

Tohma only shrugged and after a few mintutes one could hear that they were coming closer to the eye of the tornado. Peeking carefully around the corner they could see Mika yelling at Ryuichi – probably to turn the music down, stop jumping on the couch and throwiong party decorations around – but Ryuichi in turn was to busy singing along the song with Shuichi who stood on the table dancing.

Yuki raised an eye at that. Hell, if the kid could do something it was singing and dancing well beside certain other things…

But before he could think any further there was a flash and he was glomped by Ryiuchi who had spotted him first. Right now he was screaming at him trying to overtune the music. Not that it worked beside making Yuki deaf for a second time in a row. Behind Ryiuchi was a glowering Shuichi. 'Uh oh, looks like my lover doesn't like what he sees.' Yuki noted with a hint of satisfaction in the back of his mind. 

With a few paces Shuichi stood behind Ryuichi picked him up like a kitten to let him fall onto the floor before giving Yuki a dazzling smile. Without a glance to the others Shuichi took Yuki's arm and pulled him out of the house without saying another word but since when does true love needs words any way….   

***

Actually I don't have to say anything. Just that I absolutely love your reviews and that next chapter will be about the picknick. Yay, go Eiri, go!!!


	11. Conversation

A/N: Okay, here's the first part of the picnic scenario. Hope your happy now and review!!! Anyway thxs esp. to AISH (Ah, sorry forgot to translate the French line. I'm gonna include a translation asap. I'm going to send Ryu-chan over to you but right now he's having a nap with Kumagoro. His morning was very exhausting. Actually I'd get the urge to write a story with him.), Kaorou ( Hm, it's always a different POV. The story takes place a year after ep.13 and I imagine Yuki having to deal a lot with Shu's friends. I'd like to think he's a bit more 'normal' with them. And about avoiding trouble. Yuki is a writer valuing silence. He's cool and collected. Sure when he's worried he can act like in the hospital chapters but usually I don't think so esp. when Ryu-chan is involved. I mean he can't even stand being in one room with his brother why not avoid the whole trouble and just get Shu without being pestered by anyone. He hates arguing or discussing his life with his sister. Oh, and about Tohma. I do think he cares about Tohma. He may not show it but after all what Tohma did for him I think he'd been something like a second mentor or older brother for him in his teen years. I think he values his opinion and him being his friend. And don't forget this is playing in Japan! People are polite there even if they know each other good. So I couldn't make Yuki act like he owns Tohma's house.), TheSilentSenshi (Yeah, I know I forgot the French line. AISH reminded me already. I'm gonna fix it.), Nyoko (Told ya so. About Yuki like I explained to Kaorou it's one year after the anime. Otherwise maybe you could specify in an e-mail what you'd like diferently & I'll see what I can do. I can't make the chapters longer. I'm updating two stories each Friday but I have only about four hours to write them. And it all depends how good my kids are napping in the afternoon.), Megamie (I'm going to be very mean to them in the next chappie but at the end of the picnic scene Yuki will do sth. very cool. I'm looking forward to write it.), Showndra Ridge (Welcome back! Sorry for another clifhanger but I had no more time to write any further.) Chapter 11: Conversation 

They shot over the streets in Yuki's usual driving fashion. Well maybe a bit more faster than usual since he had finally his (hot) lover sitting next to him, alone and that for the next couple of hours. 

Things were looking great. 

Okay, stop there. Not that great. 

Since usually Shu would have talked his ear off while now he was sitting quietly beside Yuki shooting glances from time to time at him. It all screamed like 'we're back at base one.' Yuki groaned inwardly thinking back to their complicated beginnings. He so did not want to go through these awkward weeks again. And to top it off this Shuichi still didn't know that he was indeed attracted to Yuki. That he was gay. But at least the bump to the head hadn't screwed up Shu's sexual preference so it lay all in Yuki's skilled hands to guide Shuichi back in his arms. 

By now the blonde knew for sure that the smaller rock singer still had a thing for him. Shuichi's eyes spoke volumes when he was looking at Yuki. And it really was just too bad Yuki couldn't point out what Shuichi was experiencing and then kiss him and sweep him off to their bedroom. 

Nope things went never that easy. At least not for him. 

They turned now into the parking lot close to the park where they had met the first time. The silence hung over them like a black cloud and it began to tick Yuki off. 

'What's wrong with him? He never had a problem to talk before. Or rather what's my problem? I miss his talking and can't start a conversation myself. Pathetic. Ah right usually Shuichi started the conversation. Forgot about that.' 

Yuki shook his head and stopped the car. He turned to Shu. 

"Okay. What's on your mind? In all the time I knew you you've never been this quite. Hell, one could say it's a new record." 

Shuichi blushed. "I know. It's just that…" 

'Just what baka. Spill it or else…' Yuki growled mentally but gave Shuichi instead a encouraging smile. 'Patience Eiri will get you anything and anywhere in the end.' 

"I just thought you were a black-car-kind-of-person." Shuichi blurted out. 

Yuki stared at him surprised. 'That sure wasn't what you wanted to say.' 

"I am." He said instead. 

"But why then a red car? Don't you think it's eh a bit too flashy for you." Shuichi wondered. 

Yuki snorted. 'You're such a baka.' "It wasn't me who choose the color. Unfortunately I had promised in a weak moment to a certain someone to pick it for me. If I had had any say in it, it would have been black, trust me." 

Yuki turned to open the door. 

"I do." 

"What did you say?" Yuki asked while turning back to Shuichi. 

"I said I do. I do trust you, you know. I can't explain why but I just feel very comfortable around you." 

Yuki stared unbelievingly at Shu. 'Wow, first the thing with the car now he's starting to admit what he feels. Maybe his memory is coming back. At least it's a good sign.' 

Shuichi interpreted his silence and staring in a different way though. Embarrassed he lowered his head. 

"Sorry, that probably sounded very stupid. Guess you hear that all the time from your fans." 

Yuki blinked. 'Oh no no no no. Doubts are no good. Gotta make him feel special or something like that.' 

"No, it didn't. Not at all. And about my fans." Yuki snorted. "They are strangers with no face. Unimportant." 

Shuichi looked uncertainly up at him cheeks still red. "Does that mean I'm important?" 

Yuki gave him a quirk of his lips and then rolled his eyes. "Do you always have to question the obvious baka?" With that he got out of the car leaving a very flushed Shuichi. 

After having gotten out their picknick utensils they made their way up the stairs to the park who was situated high over the city with a magnifant view. 

"So that's where we first met?" Shuichi who had found his voice again was running a few steps ahead from Yuki obviously enjoying himself. The blonde sauntered behind with his ever present cigarette in his mouth. 

"You couldn't really say we met. It was rather you having a nervous breakdown about your eh 'progress' in composing a suitable song and then chucking that thing almost straight at my head." 

'Well that was a bit exagerated but at least I didn't insult his nonexisting talent for writing lyrics.' 

Shuichi's answer though made him almost topple over in surprise. "I can imagine that. My lyrics simply suck." 

Yuki stared at him. 'Huh?! What's with him? Freely admitting he's no good at composing a song?' Maybe there was more underneath damage than he had first expected. He needed to be careful with what he said. 

"Common Yuki. Let's find a spot to sit. I'm starving. Mika was chasing us all over the house. It took us quite some time to at least convince her to stay in one room and play and not all over the house. I don't really know how you survived living with her as a kid." 

'Me neither.' Yuki agreed silently. "Let's sit here." 

The tall blonde dropped the blanket which Shu readily spread out to flop onto his belly a moment later. "Sit down and let's eat. And then you gotta tell me more." 

Yuki smiled at his lovers childish behaviour. Like that it was as nothing had changed. Yuki sat down where Shuichi patted impatiently the spot beside him. Of course Yuki Eiri _sat_ like any person with dignity. 

"Let's see what we've got here. Yay! Cookies." Shuichi was about to rip the package open but Yuki snatched them away. 

"Not now baka. They're for later." Yuki glowered at Shuichi who in turn pouted. 

"No fair." 

But food was food and a second later he had his nose again in the basket fishing out all the goodies Yuki had so painstakingly bought in the morning. 

"Yuki, you are so great. You know all my favourite things." Shuichi gave the writer a dazzling smile. 

'God, if he keeps going like that. He's going to be my desert.' Yuki watched Shuichi's every move and even let Shuichi have his way in choosing food for him. 

Some time later they lay both outstretched and content on the blanket with the sun shining on their faces. Shuichi yawned. 

"So what happened after my 'crap' smacked you in the face?" 

Yuki had to grin at his expression. "Honestly?" 

Shuichi turned to look at him. "'Course." 

Yuki shrugged. "I told you it was crap." 

Shuichi laughed. "I thought so. Can't you imagine talking things nice. So what did I do? Hopefully nothing too embarressing." 

"Well, actually I think I kind of hurt your pride. Since the next time I met you, you crazy punk jumped in front of my BLACK car. You gave me quite a scare there." Indeed when Shu had jumped in front of his car he had thought someone had chosen his car to commit suicide. Only a moment later he had realized just who the boy was. 

"So you didn't just keep going?" 

Yuki raised an eyebrow at that. 'That baka and his stupid questions.' 

"No, would you have preferred me to?" 

"Being mush on you front shield? Nah not really. By the way what happened to said black car?" 

Here Yuki got a bit uncomfortable. "Ah, long story." 

"So, I've got time. A whole afternoon." Shuichi nudged him in the rips. 

But Yuki didn't budge. "Crashed." 

Shuichi stopped smiling and probbed his head up on one arm looking down on Yuki's face. "What do you mean crashed?" 

Yuki didn't look at Shuichi but stared up at the blue sky. "Crashed like in broken, unrepairable, piece of junk." 

"Did you got in an accident?" 

"Hm, something like that." 

Shuichi frowned. He knew the tall blonde only for a few days but he felt close to him. But sometimes he felt like Yuki drifting away from him, shutting him out like now with that far away look on his face. Shuichi didn't like that. His stomach clenched with a warning feeling. 

The singer decided he had to do something. 

Get Yuki's attention. 

To the present. 

On him. 

Suddenly Yuki's face was so close. Shuichi could see that Yuki's eyes were actually a light shade of green which usually looked amber from far away.

Who was coming closer? He could feel his breath on his lips. 

Did he got his attention already? Yuki was looking at him but his eyes were slightly glazed. Lips parted. 

His hurt thumbed in his chest painfully. He needed to do something. 

It didn't take him long to decide.

Without thinking Shuichi followed the inner urge to lower his lips to Yuki's completely lost in the blondes beautiful eyes before everything blurred in a swirl of colors.

***

I'm sorry for leaving your hanging there but the whole picnic scenario is just too long for my supposed to be short chapters. Also sorry if you miss some "action" but I needed something sweet and light for once. Everybody is again sick here myself included so I'm quite happy to have at least written something. Btw. Kiss or no Kiss? That's the question for the next chapter. Did Shuichi really kiss Yuki or shall I interrupt them in the next chapter? I'll count your votings in your reviews. So kiss for all the romantics out there or no kiss for all the dramatics? 

p.s. does anyone know how to fix that stupid formating thing with the chapter title being in any place but not there where he is supposed to?


	12. Have you ever been kissed by a man?

**A/N:** Jesus you ask 'Kiss or no Kiss' and you're bombarded with reviews. Not that I don't appreciate it but it gets me thinking just WHO is reading my story… @.@ Anywayz thx for reading and on we go to the VIP section of this fic. THX to **Showndra Ridge** (Four times kiss in one review! I think I got across your point…), **Mercy6** (Also four times kiss, not bad.), **TheSilentSenshi **(Wow, creative review. Yeah poor Yuki and we've got almost x-mas.), **Kaorou **(Na, you liked that again? Good to hear. But Yuki a real Prince Charming? Well, I think he comes with one hell of an ego.), **Miss Kitty3** (Wahahaha, yeah you're right. I think depriving Yuki of his regular sport won't do him any good.), **AsnGothic** (Kagaimaro? What does that mean? @.@ Sounds like fish to me.), **Nyoko** (Okay Miss Romantic, you got your kiss though I think Yuki'll see the kiss a bit different…), **t.A.M.a-Aki-KaeRi **(Christ, what a killer name, if you ever gonna review again you'll find my babbling for directed at Tama-chan, kay?! Of course Yuki understood the French meaning. At least as much as I do. ^_^), **JadesRose** (My chapters are supposed to be in this style: short & light, easy to read since I gotta write them asap while my kids nap. Long heavy dramatic chapters don't really fit I think. This story is much different than "Hide&Seek" turned out and only because I use here a different style.), **Trisha** (De rien. You're welcome. Bitte bitte, nichts zu danken!), **God Ryuichi** (Waaaahhhh, I'm being invaded by godly craziness. Runs off into next week. Gotta bring back Santa for reinforcement… Muahahahaha), **panatlantic** (KISS? I think I got it? Shu too. Literally…), **Zacarane** (Yup, I'm German. Currently occupying the French Riviera. ^_^), **Hikaru Itsuko**  (You do? Well, let's hope then Yuki doesn't mess anything up. I'm gonna send him to you if he did so.), **AISH** (Girl, you're the only one who's thinking straight I think. I mean plotwise. And I took your advise! Thank you! Though you were overruled by the romantics so I let them kiss but go see if you think it'll work anyway.), **inari K** (Yeah, I'm the writer here you said it. Though I didn't feel any force. Gotta consult Yoda about it. Anyways, I'm more the Dramatic but the Romantics won so let's see how we can fix the story line…Don't worry there's still the third scene missing of the picnic.), **Anarchy Chaos** (Wow, I think you've won. Five times kiss in one review. Awesome. Waha. Btw, your pen name sounds like something my lil' bro would choose. Who's hiding there???!!!!), **kurai** (Wow, a royal visitor from Gehenna. * bows deeply * Welcome princess! Hope you'll enjoy the upcoming chapters as well!)    

Romantics: 14     

**Dramatics:   3**

**Undecided:   1**

**WINNERS ARE THE ROMANTICS!!!!******

**Chapter 12: Have you ever been kissed … by a man????!!!**

'What the fuck is he doing ? He's not gonna… ? He isn't or is he ?' 

Yuki's thoughts were racing a mile an hour. Gaze fixed on the dreamy eyed look on his lovers face he almost dared not to breathe. 

'Does he remember ? OMG. Shu, you idiot. This is torture. Do something already or I'll…' 

Yuki fumed silently and somehow had sneaked his hand into Shu's pink fluffy hair. The young man didn't move. 

'Geez, he's totally zoned out on me. That's no fun and here I thought he's making a move on me … oh well, see how you deal with this baka.' 

Yuki thought furiously and promptly pulled Shuichi down to him pressing their lips together. Now THAT definitely has to get Shuichi's attention. For a moment nothing happened though – both frozen in time. But then as if they were out of that time hole things happened so fast Yuki almost fell backwards as Bad Luck's front man blinked, his eyes widened and with a shriek pushed himself away from the blonde scrambling backwards on all fourths. 

« You you …" Shuichi sputtered. "You didn't do that just now, did you ?! » 

Shuichi stared at Yuki willing him to say the right thing whatever it was supposed to be . But the blonde just propped himself up on his elbows regarding him with a thoughtful look and said nothing. 

'Now.' Yuki thought to himself. 'He doesn't have to act like I have the plague. Well then Shu thinks he's hetero. Probably going to have a nervous breakdown now. It's always like that.' 

Yuki calculated Shuichi with a careful look like one would regard a scared wild animal. Shuichi definitely looked wild with his pink hair which litterally stood on end right now. 

'Hm, maybe that move was too risky – not that it was planned. Hope he's not going bonkers on me now. But hell it's his own fault looking at me like that and hell he's better not going to give me that stupid explanation 'I only wanted to wipe something of your cheek.' Gah! 'Or your eyes were such an interesting shade of gold I needed to see if it's real.' 

Yuki rolled innerly his eyes having heard all of this too often already. 

'Well let's see. Looks like his mouth is gonna working not anytime soon so at least I can push his thoughts in the right direction.' 

Yuki got up from the blanket and wanted to walk over where Shuichi was leaning openmouthed -'So adorable when he's speechless. I knew I'm a good kisser.'- against a tree when his cell phone rang. 

'What the heck?' Yuki glanced at the display and groaned inwardly. 'That woman has one hell of timing. Okay, gotta make it short and painless. Shu kinda looks ready to bolt. Maybe I really overdid it.' Yuki admitted the call and shot asap. "No time. Emergency. Gotta go. Bye." 

He let the phone fall back into his pocket and flashed the suspicious looking Shuichi a smile. 

"You stop there right now." Shuichi grounded out. 

"Ah, mouth working again. That's good." Yuki grinned at him. 'Gotta make him relaxed.' 

Shuichi blushed a furious shade of red. "I don't know what you were thinking back there. I wasn't doing anything - 'exactly the problem' Yuki interrupted in his mind – and you kiss me out of the blue." Shuichi exclaimed angrily looking anywhere but in those damn amber colored eyes of his. They were the cause of his embarressment in the first way. 

So Yuki got into a crouch in front of him trying to think of something senseful to say without making Shu anymore angry. 'Maybe the kissing thing was a much bigger mistake than I thought before. It'd be horrible to think Shu wouldn't want to see him anymore.' 

Yuki stamped onto the thought as soon as it crossed his mind. 'Nah. Think possitiv, Eiri. You get your ass out of everything.' But before he could launch into his speech of defense a shadow fell over him. Warning bells rang in his head as he slowly turned. 

'Oh shit.' 

His own sister – there's got to be proof somewhere that she was adopted – stood looming over him with an expression on her face which left him with a sinking feeling in his stomach. 

She smiled – KINDLY – at him. 

Not reproving, mocking, sarcastic or whatever else she had in store but kindly. Now that was freaky. Usually he was not a person it was directed at. Nope usually she spared that kind of smile for her darling husband who probably had a field day at home having now the second catastrophe out of his house. 

Yuki swallowed. He hated dealing with woman who had a "claim" on him. Those ones you couldn't just toss to the side when their 'best before date' expired. 

He gave her one of his superior smiles and promptly stood up. No good in having someone looming over you if you could intimidate them just as well with looming over THEM – not that that has ever worked with Mika before. 

"Hello Mika." The blonde nodded at her. 

"Hello you two. Having a nice afternoon? I just thought I might check up on my little brother and his … friend" – she gave Yuki a knowing (?) look - "and bring you this little surprise." 

Mika dropped a small container of ice cream in Shuichi's lap. "Just so you can enjoy something sweet together." She winked at Shuichi who stared confused at her but gave a small uncertain smile. 

"Okay you two. I have still loads of things to do. I will go and leave you two (she lowered her voice) alone now." Yuki's sister gave them a last smile and stalked with her high heels carefully over the grass. Both Yuki and Shuichi stared after her like they've just seen an alien. 

'Well it couldn't have been any more shocking.' Yuki noted mentally. 

Shuichi who totally had forgotten of Yuki's act of offense asked. "Do you think she's okay? I mean she was eh how to say…?" 

"Weird, scary, high?" Yuki promptly offered. 

Shuichi looked at his profil garding his eyes against the sun. "Well, something like that." 

"Well, I do think that woman had an ultimate motive. There's gotta be something about that act." 

"Well at least she brought us some ice cream. But if you think you're out of the dilemma you're wrong. You better give me a good excuse or I'm not going to share the ice cream with you." 

Yuki raised an eybrow eying the one gallon container. "You know you're going to be sick if you eat that up all alone." 'Then again it's Shuichi we're talking about here.' 

But Shuichi only shrugged and started to eat. Yuki rolled his eyes. 

"Okay okay." 

Shuichi looked up curiously. 

'Now that got your attention what? One word of reconcilation and you're on attention. Not that relaxed like you want me believe me to be.' 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that but you see leaning over me like that just gave the impression you wanted…" 

Shuichi bored his eyes into his. 'Gah, no fair. It's all your fault.' Yuki's love starved mind complained frustrated.

"You just simply gave me the wrong impression. It's just a kiss anyway. No big deal. I mean we are just …-" 

***ring**ring* 

'What the hell is it now?' 

"Sorry." Yuki shrugged helplessly. "Business."

Shuichi frowned at him nonetheless. That sentence had been just too interesting to hear. 

'Shit, not her again.' Yuki connected the call. "I said I have no time right now." He bellowed into the phone. 

His partner though seemed to be unfazed or rather used to such verbal abuse and screamed right back so that even Shuichi could hear it. 

"WHAT HAPPENED WITH THE MEETING? YOU DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT IT,OR?" 

'Meeting? What meeting?' - "Of course not. But…-" 

"WELL, YOU'LL BETTER BE HERE ASAP OR YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT THE DEAL." 

'What the heck is she talking about?' - "Listen, I really can't speak now. Damn, what is that? I think there's a problem with the line. Hello? Can't hear you…" 

Yuki disconnected with a sigh. 'Now that should shut her up for awhile. Why couldn't she be less persistent? Probably this was one of the top qualities of being an agent.' 

"You know if you've got somewhere else to be, I'll understand." Shuichi's voice drang into his ear indicating quite clearly that he wouldn't understand at all. 

"What?" Yuki looked over to him. "No no. It's not important. I have no idea what she wants anyway. She'll manage just fine without me. Wouldn't be the first time." He assured Shuichi quickly who was halfway through the carton of ice cream.

Shuichi looked doubtfully at him and asked. "So what were you saying before we got interrupted ONCE AGAIN?" 

'Do I hear there annoyance?' Yuki pondered. 'And what is HE talking about?' 

"You know it's not funny for me. I don't remember anything about you and I have the feeling you're not telling me the whole thing." 

'No shit. If I'd do that I could go looking for a new lover.' - "It's not that easy. The doctor said you're supposed to take this easy." 

"So what? I thought we're at least friends. Do friends kiss each other? Were we at least friends?" 

'Way beyond that.' - "You could say so. At least I hope so. And why shouldn't friends kiss each other? Look at the French and the Russians they do that all the time." 

Shuichi wrinkled his brow. He had heard stories about that but he wasn't so sure if those kisses included the mouth and a certain tingly feeling in his stomach… 

"So we are friends then?" Shuichi needed to be sure. 

Yuki looked at him. "Yes." 

Shuichi smiled. "Good. But I'm still not going to share my icecream with you." 

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Whatever, baka."   

***

Hi guys. I actually liked this chappie. I made a compromise about the kiss thing. Though most of you all are mushy romantics. Feh! No sense for drama. x.x I let them kiss but as you all read it wasn't THAT kind of a kiss. And looks like Shu wasn't so happy about it either. Unfortunately the scene is not completely done yet and I can't say for sure I can update next week since I'll fly back to Germany for x-mas for one week. So let's say it'll depend on your reviews. ^_^ Btw, did I mention Yuki's agents name already in one of the prior chapters? I totally forgot. And I still want to write my Gravi x-mas story. 


	13. Yuki's dilemma

A/N: Happy New Year, folks!!! Thx for reviewing my last chapter: **Nyoko** (Yeah, I'm still not up to figure out a plot. I guess I'll just have to develop one when I get the guts to start another Gravi story. For this one it's hopeless.), **Pato San** (Yeah, poor Yuki. He's having a real hard time.), **Tama-chan** ('course it's hard to write! That's why I dubbed you as Tama-chan. Hope it's okay. I interrupt them? Well, I'm interested what do you say to this chapter… Shu is my cutie. I have to protect his innocence. I'm not going to give him up to "sexual-frustratet Yuki" anytime soon**.), TheSilentSenshi** (Of course Mika has an ulterior motive. She's as wicked as Yuki.),** Hikaru Itsuko** (Yuki is being Yuki. Ever read the manga? My Yuki is much more like him than in the anime. I think.), **akuma_river** (Woohoo! Ye love me fic? *does a happy dance*), **mirai aria** (Yeah, the phone… You smelled right.), **Kaouru** (Wow, loved your super long review. Sorry that I didn't update over the vacation.), **KittyKitty** (Action??? I always thought cute little kitties were innocent creatures. What kind of action are you refering to…;), **Inari K** (Aha, another plot searcher. I'm telling you there is none. I just write what pops into my head when Friday is coming closer. But great that I made you happy.), **Showndra Ridge** (I agree. I'm a dramatic.), **JadesRose** (Told you it's crazy over here. Though ever saw what a stop sign forest they have in New Jerey? That's also crazy. And when they didn't any signs anymore they painted it on the street. x.x), **AISH **(I'm perplexed obviously you worked the whole story out for yourself already. Well, let's see what's happening since I pretty much forgot everything over the vacation.), **panatlantic** (Thx!!!!), **Gravitation Maniac** (Hey, great you like this story so far!!!!), **xiao** (omg, I hope it's not gonna be my fault when you're messing up your finals. If you do I'm gonna send Mika over to give you a good tongue lashing!!!), **Miss Kitty3** (It's all a thing about bringing up the kids. French kids start doing the kissing cheek thing as soon as they get it's the right & polite thing to do. If a guy tried to that with my brother, he'd end up with a broken nose.), **Megamie** (Thank you!!!!! And come back again!!!) **Chapter 13 : Yuki's dilemma**

Yuki and Shuichi both sat silently under the tree. Both deep in thought while Shuichi was still munching on his ice cream. 

The tall blonde glanced at his « secret » lover – well secret to Shuichi at least - he mused. 'God, that doesn't go at all like I wanted it to go. If it goes on like that I can go alone on our Christmas vacation.' Yuki sighed and let himself fall backwards onto the grass. 

Shuichi carefully eyed the blonde wondering what was up with Yuki today. He was acting kind of weird, pressured. Was it maybe his fault? Did the kiss made Yuki uncomfortable around him? 'But no way, he started it. So why should I feel guilty about it?' He glanced into the almost empty container. 'Well, Yuki should make it up to me soon or there really won't be anything left.' He blew his bangs out of his eyes stealing a glance at Yuki but unfortunately something crossed his line of vision. 

Namely two legs and a white skirt. Shuichi blinked and Yuki had sat up instantly. 

"What are you doing here?" The blonde asked irritated. "Does everybody has the goal on bothering me today?" 

Shuichi jerked his head around to Yuki. 'Did that include me?' Shu scrunched up his face. But Yuki didn't look at Shuichi since he was busy glaring holes into the head of the dark haired female. 

"Excuse me Eiri but what do you think you're doing? I didn't give you up so that you can ruin everything." She hissed angrily. 

"Geez, what's wrong with you Ayaka?" Yuki asked with barely concealed surprise. 'What the fuck is she doing here? And what the heck is it with that temper? I didn't even know she had one and then against me?' 

"What's wrong with me? I'd rather ask what's wrong with you two. Sitting here all nice and cosy having not a care in the world while Hiro is worried sick at home." 

'Ah, there it's coming from.' Yuki smirked at her. "I think it's really not your business what we're doing. Tell loverboy everything is okay." Yuki slided over to Shuichi who sat like a statue listening with a sinking feeling in his stomach. 

'What was going on here? Why did Ayaka didn't like him spending time with Yuki? And Hiro as well? Maybe this is all a big mistake? I mean I can only trust what Yuki is telling me. Damn, this is confusing.' Shuichi let the empty ice container fall to the side and attempted to get up but he hadn't counted on Yuki who used the opportunity to snatch one of hands and pull him over to his side. 

Yuki smirked at Ayaka. "You see everything is just fine between Shuichi and me. Why don't you report that back home?" He dropped his arm around Shuichi's shoulders. "Or did you come on your own just to see what your chances are now that Shu can't remember anything anymore?" He smiled at her with a ting of bitterness. 

Ayaka lost her glare. "You're sad Eiri you know. Stop playing with people and just tell them outright what's going on." She glanced at Shuichi and gave him a small smile before turning her glare full force on the blonde. "Why don't you let Shuichi decide and stop all this nonsense or are you too scared of what his answer will be?" Ayaka gave Yuki one more searching look before she turned and walked away. 

The blonde stared motionless after her. "Bitch." 

That brought Shuichi out of his stupor and in a blink he shrugged off Yuki's arm and stood up. 

'Oh oh, here we go again. He's angry with me. Somehow I always manage to piss him off today. And somehow it's always my mouth… Great going, Eiri.' "So what did I do now?" Yuki asked carefully. 

"What did you do? You just hurt Ayaka. Are you that cold or just downright stupid?" 

Yuki froze. What was that? That didn't sound like his Shu at all rather … rather something he would say … to Shuichi. Only if he was annoyed of course. The blonde stared expressionless at Shuichi's blazing eyes. 

"How can you been so mean? And what the heck is going on here anyway? You said you're my friend but how come I feel like you're lying to me. What do you hide? And what's with you and Ayaka? Why is Hiro worried? Yuki please tell me what's going on. I don't know what to think." Shuichi had dropped to his knees holding his aching head. "My head hurts." 

Yuki watched him quietly before leaning over to gently stroke Shuichi's fluffy hair. "I'm sorry." He said almost to quiet to hear for Shuichi. 

"It's not done with a simple sorry. Did you lie to me? Are you not my friend?" Shuichi asked still upset.

'He's scared.' Yuki realized. 'All I did was wanting to protect him and now everything is already screwed up. Fuck! Maybe Ayaka was right after all. I'm just hiding for the possibility that Shuichi wouldn't want me anymore.' Yuki gave a bitter smile. "I am your friend, Shu. And I've been much more to you in the past if everything just wasn't a lie." The tall man sighed. 

"Can you explain?" 

Yuki stayed silent and Shuichi looked up at the blonde who wore an expression as if it hurt him to think over an answer. 

"Yuki?" 

The young author looked at his secret lover. 

"Please?" Shuichi asked quietly. 

Yuki looked long and intently at the singer's face before letting out a defeated breath. "Okay. Let's start with Ayaka." He leant back against the tree. "Currently she's Hiro's girlfriend but before that we were engaged." Yuki watched Shuichi's face. The pink haired man looked surprised. 

Shuichi didn't know what to say. He hadn't expected that. 

"My father was responsible for that. He thought once I'm married I would drop my current life style and I would take over the family temple. Delirious old monk." Yuki snorted. "As if I ever would do that. Although actually I have to say I almost did but you managed to get me out of that affair. After that the engagement was annulled and Ayaka somehow got together with Hiro." 

Shuichi nodded slowly. He remembered when Ayaka moved in with Hiro but nothing about an engagement. "Why is Hiro worried?" 

Yuki grinned. "I guess because he thinks we're both idiots." 

Shuichi let his head drop comically. 'Baka Hiro.' "Do you think Ayaka wants you back?" 

Yuki laughed. "No. I don't think so. Don't worry." 

"I'm not worrying." Shuichi muttered under his breath though why did he felt so relieved then. 

"I think she's doing well with Hiro together but let's just say both of them were in the past very concerned about … about our friendship." Yuki had difficulty getting the word out. But he wasn't sure he should reveal everything to Shuichi. Maybe he should wait a bit. 

Shuichi frowned. "Why? Did we had a lot of problems?" 

Yuki shrugged remembering the past year. "Well, it wasn't exactly easy either. Our personalities are very different." 

Shuichi looked doubtful. "Still something feels still funny here. First Mika, now Ayaka. It's a bit weird of how much of a fuss they're making just because I forgot you." Shuichi said looking up at Yuki. 

He had caught him offguard. The last of the sentence was still ringing in Yuki's head and damn did it hurt. 'Just because I forgot _you_.' Was that all? Yuki's head was reeling. Didn't Shuichi feel anything? Was everything hopeless? Didn't he mean anything at all to him? Yuki stood up in a rush. He had to get away. Slowly the blonde got his face under control and turned away from Shuichi walking down to the small path at the railing. 

Shuichi stumbled after him still shocked to see so much emotion on the usually calm face. And what he had seen was absolutely what he never wanted to see again. Somehow he had hurt the blonde with his big mouth and his stomach twisted painfully but still his so called friend was definitely hiding something from him otherwise he wouldn't have reacted like that. Angrily he stopped Yuki at his arm and turned him around. The cool expressionless face was back and the dark amber eyes were glaring at him. In a moment Shuichi forgot his guilt and the anger returned full force. "What are you hiding? Ayaka was right wasn't she? It's something so big you're scared to tell me." 

Yuki glared at him in return and pulled his arm free. "It's none of your business." Yuki turned to go. 

"Stop right there. You're saying it's none of my business? How can that be if it has to do with me?" Shuichi was almost screaming now and thankfully it was already late in the afternoon now so they had this part of the park to themselves. 

Yuki stared at him hard. 'What does he think? That's all fun for me keeping him in the dark like that? No, not at all. Just if he knew he would probably just turn away and leave me in the dark just like I've been for so long.' He needed Shuichi to be with him. If Shuichi was there it was never dark. The blonde shrugged. 'I'm just so screwed up.' But he had forgotten that Shuichi was still waiting for an answer and obviously a simple shrug wasn't enough. 

"Damn, you Yuki. Why can't you just spit it out?" 

Should he really? He took a deep breath. "I…" 

Shuichi looked at him. 

**ring**ring 

Shuichi blinked. Yuki looked at his smaller lover seeing how with each ringing he looked less furious but instead more sad. 

"Aren't you going to pick it up?" Shuichi asked quietly. 

"I know who it is." Yuki said looking at him.

Shuichi nodded. "I though so." He turned away but before he could do a single step Yuki caught his arm. 

"Wait." 

Shuichi turned around to look at the blonde. Yuki smiled and took out his cell phone. Looking at it he said with a small smile. "I don't think I'll need that for the rest of today, hm?!" 

He gave Shuichi a grin and threw it without a second doubt over the railing behind him where the phone fell into the dephts of the city below. 

"You're crazy you know." Shuichi said with a slight smile. 

"Hm, I know but you too. That's why we two fit so good together." Yuki grinned. "How about we start over, okay?!" 

Shuichi shrugged. "Okay." 

Yuki hold out his right hand. "Yuki Eiri." 

Shuichi smiled and grabbed the offered hand. "Shindou Shuichi. Wanna be friends?" 

Yuki nodded smiling all the while. They shook hands. "Come on let's go somewhere else for the rest of the evening." 

Yuki took Shuichi's hand and dragged him over where all their stuff was laid out. 

But Shuichi stopped him. "Yuki?" 

The blonde glanced at the young man beside him. "Yes?" 

Shuichi groaned holding his stomach. "I think I'm going to be sick." 

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Baka."    

*******************

Okay, that's the end of the picnic. Sorry, if it's gotten a bit weird but I guess it was a mistake to let the picnic scene unfinished. I've forgotten totally what I was going to write about over the holidays. *sigh* Anyway hope you had a great vacation. See you next Friday.


	14. Questions and answers

A/N: Hi guys, bisous to all my readers and esp. reviewers: **TrunksBabyGirl** (Whoa, you addicted? Me too.;), **mirai aria** (Well, Yuki didn't really get in trouble cuz of his phone this chapter. But just you wait until Mizuki founds out his new number…), **Pato San** (Hey, you're right. Didn't really thought about that. Only that Yuki for once has to work for the relationship.), **KittyKitty** (You have a good feeling. It'll happen next chapter I think.), **Kaouru **(Yup, poor Yuki. Go give him a hug. Actually I don't like the chara of Ayaka. That's why I made her so … stupid? Maybe it's hard to imagine that Shu and Yuki are so far apart now but Shu forgot Yuki. Would you just trust a complete stranger even if it's a friend of your friends? And suddenly he kisses you out of the blue and he obviously has secrets about your past? I don't know about you but I'd be rather suspicious and careful with my feelings.), **Nyoko** (I needed Ayaka to make a clean start between Yuki and Shuichi. Things were getting not so good between Yuki and Shu so now they can just pretend they just met and start anew with a white vest.), **Inari K** (Whaaa, too late. I decided now for a complete story plot and no surprise actions anymore – at least for me.), **Dearest** (I missed you reading it, too. *bawl* So sweet!), **Showndra Ridge** (Nah, Yuki is going to fix things in a major cool way next chappie – I think. He's Shu's hero after all.), **Devona Wolfe** (omg, everybody cries for Yuki. Don't forget he's a tough guy!!!! He can take on anything to get his baka back!)

**Chapter 14 : Questions and answers**

Tuuut tuuuut tuuuut. Click.

"Hello, Tohma Seguchi is speaking." 

"It's me." 

Silence. Yuki could practically feel Tohma's confusion. 

"Oh, hello Yuki. Did you get a new number?" 

A snort. "How about a new phone?" 

"Oh." 

Yuki rolled his eyes. There he was sitting in the dark of his appartment hoping the blonde could help out of his mess like usually and there the great Tohma Seguchi was baffled by the simple fact that he'd gotten a different phone not that he had much of a choice in it. The blonde had just dropped off Shuichi at Seguchi's mansion and was now hoping to find some advise in his older friend. 

"So how did it go?" 

Yuki sighed before he let it all out in a rush. "How did it go? First we're talking, then I'm kissing him because I thought he wanted it too but it was all a misunderstanding then Mika showed up and was getting all weird on us. Mizuki called me constantly about some important meeting I still don't know which one she was talking about. Then to top it of Ayaka shows up messing things totally up with telling Shuichi that I'm hiding things and well he got even more upset than he already was." Yuki took a long draw from his cigarette to calm his frazzled nerves. 

"But you did manage to get along with him again, didn't you? I mean he was pretty content when I saw him in the living room some time ago." 

"Really?" 

"Hm." 

Yuki let out a relieved breath thanking whatever god existed for his luck this evening. "I took him out to a dinner under friends to make up the afternoon to him." 

"Under friends?" 

Yuki could hear the astonishment in his friends voice. "Yes, we agreed to start anew and so we are friends now or at least he's getting to know me." Yuki rubbed his tired eyes then he asked quietly. "Do you think he'll ever remember? I mean sometimes I think he feels very content with me and he even remembered that I had another car before though it was rather unconciously." 

"Don't give up, Eiri. I'm sure everything will work out. One could say now it's your turn to safe your relationship. By the way you kissed him?" Tohma asked incrediously. "I thought you agreed to be friends?" 

Yuki was very grateful Tohma couldn't see his face right now. "That was before we agreed to be friends and I said we had a misunderstanding!!! I thought maybe he remembered or whatever, I just didn't think, I-" 

"followed your impulse." Finished Tohma for him. "Well, obviously it speaks for him that he's not running from you now." 

'Was that supposed to be a joke??!' Yuki frowned before saying seriously. "Tohma, he was freaking." 

"That usually happens when you are confronted with feelings or things the human brain registeres as abnormal. Shuichi grew up in our strict Japanese society. Of course, he's horrified." Tohma concluded. 

"Did you do some research?" Yuki asked amazed.

"Yes, of course. How can I help you otherwise?" 

Yuki smiled shaking his head.'Trust Tohma to back me up and do everything to fix things. Like always.' He remembered his early teenage years. If the older blonde hadn't been there for him back in NYC it would be sure he wouldn't be sitting here today moaning over his love life. 

"So Mika actually showed up?" Tohma inquired. 

Yuki's ears perked up. "You knew about this?!" 

"Not really but I suspected something. She was so upset about the havoc Ryuichi and Shuichi were creating together she had settled her mind on at least getting rid of one of them. She had already called Noriko, K, Sakano and whoever else but nobody had the time nor the space to take Ryuichi in. So she turned to Shuichi and decided to give you both a push in the right direction. At least it sounded like that yesterday evening. I was half asleep already so I'm not entirely sure." 

Yuki frowned. "Typical, I was already wondering if she'd hit her head as well." He said sarcastically. 

Tohma decided to ignore that and asked instead. "So what are you going to do now?" 

"I invited him to come with me to Kyoto. Maybe it will help him things to remember. Though if there are anymore interruptions I'm sure I'll commit murder." Yuki ground out.

"Now now. I will make sure that everyone is occupied, okay?! When will you pick up Shuichi?" 

"I guess around nine." 

"By the way did he already told you he decided to sing at the charity festival?" Tohma inquired.

Yuki raised his eyebrows. "No, but I thought you cancelled all upcoming engagements." 

"I did but he asked me to let him sing. Only this once. So I agreed. I mean sure he needs rest but he's not the type to sit around and wait around for a miracle and thanks god he didn't forget how to sing." 

Yuki heard the relief and had to surpress a snort. "Okay, thank you Tohma. Goodbye." 

"Goodbye, Eiri." Yuki disconnected the call and typed in another number. 

"Moshi moshi." A deep male voice greeted from the onther end.

"Say Nagano, did Ayaka came on her own behalf or is this your meddling?" Yuki asked coldly Shuichi's best friend he had accepted more or less friendly into a circle of people he had to share his baka with.

A sigh was heard. "Don't tell me she really showed up in the park?" Hiro groaned.

"Yes, she did. And with one hell of a temper. Just what is going on in that woman's head. She almost messed things up beyond repair." Yuki barked into the phone.

"Calm down, Uesugi. Maybe it was bad timing and she should have spoken to you in private but actually right now I think she hit a nerve, didn't she?!" 

Yuki scowled. 'Damn that man. How does he always knows what's going on between Shuichi and me?' "How do you want to know that?"

"You forgot obviously I'm his best friend. Shuichi didn't forget about me meaning he still shows up on my doorstep moaning about you and whatever stupid things you did. Anyway I hope you remember what will happen when you make him unhappy again."

"Yes." Yuki rolled his eyes. 'Overprotective idiot.'

"I will take care of Ayaka. I have a notion about what she told you both and admit it Uesugi, she isn't that far away from the truth. Now, if you would just make the same effort Shuichi made for you I'm sure everything will work out just fine."

Silence. 

"Goodnight, Uesugi." Hiroshi hung up.

Yuki let the phone fall beside him. How come everybody was so convinced that everything would solve itself? That might work for them or for Shuichi but had it ever worked for him? And can you fix a relationship if one of them doesn't even know he was in one? 

The blonde shook his head. There were just too many questions and not one satisfying answer.  

********************

Hi guys, to those who have been moaning about my more or less absent plot line. I fixed this meaning I sat down and thought how to progress/end the story. If my calculation is correct the story will be over with the 20th chapter which will be the epilogue. So no more stupid fooling around. ^_^


	15. A step into the right direction

**A/N :** Hi guys! I did something stupid but I already corrected my mistake. I accidently wrote in chapter 14 that Yuki invited Shuichi to the fair but that's not true since I had planned for them to go to Kyoto. Anyway it's fixed and I hope you're not too confused. Anyway thx to my lovely reviewers: **Pato San** (Yeah, I'll need it since I'm so stressed out I'm starting to mess up things. @.@), **Souls Judge, Anubis** (Thank you oh ancient god of death!), **Kaouru** (Hope Shuichi's side/ feelings getting a bit clearer to you in this chapter!), **Devona Wolfe** (Nah, we're already at chapter 15. Only five more weeks and we're through. Be patient! The end will come eventually.), **Shuichi-kun** (Hm, not too much romance. It'll be way too mushy then. Thx anyhow!), **Akiyama Sagara** (Oh yeah I know what you're talking about. Ever read stories white on black? That makes me all fuzzy in my head after some time.), **JadesRose** (*laughs* Thank you! I know my grammar and spelling must be horrible. The most difficult is always to find your own mistakes. I really wish for my own comp sometimes. But there will come a time when I'm back in Germany where I'll revise all the chapters…), **Gothic Rose** (De rien! You're welcome!), **Inari K** (Don't worry, it's good to know what you think. Though I still think the chapter served a purpose which other readers found to. I appreciate your review though. It seems a bit like a fill in chapter but people had been questioning character appearances in the picnic scene and I needed to explain it. Hope you like this chapter better though since it's somewhat critical to the story this time.), **KittyKitty** (Figuring out is near…), **Eiri Izz** (Great to have you back! Actually your review pleased me the most since when I read a story and it makes me emotional I usually love it. So thank you very much!), **hyperactive-frogchild** (Interesting name! Though my fic being brilliant? Nahhhh. But as long as it's entertaining I'll write. ^_^), **Dearest** (Whoohoo. Thank you! Thank you!), **CassiToTheStars** (Looks like you had the same problem like me. Fanfiction.net can be funny sometimes. And you extra came back? Whaaa. You're soo sweet.), **AISH **(Yeah, wake up call in person of his father. Too bad I wasn't present at their conversation. x.x), **CJ-Chan** (Huhu! You're back for this chapter?), **Joan Mistress of Magic** (Ha. I knew you'd write for the HP fandom. Actually I have to hurry with this so I can read this awesome DracoxGinny story. Woohoo!), **mirai aria** (Course Shu has to sing. Though it's in one of the last chapters.)

Chapter 15 : A step into the right direction 

The trip took quite awhile and it was already noon when they arrived at Yuki's family estate, an old temple. The blonde was surprised how well the trip went so far. 

'Looks like Tohma kept his promise.' He mused silently. 'No crazy rock stars, nor obsessed females. My chances are good on surviving the day without any major heart ache.' Yuki sighed. 'Wishful thinking.' And let his head hang. 

"Hey Yuki, are you alright?" Shuichi scrambled out of the car looking awed around himself. "Whoa. You really grew up here? It's beautiful." 

Yuki shrugged and looked around. 'Well, not bad but I'd miss the hectic in the city.' He slammed his car door shut and locked it then walked over to Shuichi who was busy taking in every grass, tree and stone running around like a weasle. 'I knew it was a bad thing to drive through without a rest. Built up energy is crucial with pets like Shu.' He thought while patting Shuichi's head who had come back and proceeded now to drag him over the estate. 

"Look Yuki. This is real old. Traditional." Shuichi grinned. Having grown up in Tokyo all the things of a country home left him exited like a little boy. Yuki had to smile. At least he already managed to please him today. So far so good. "Say Yuki. Can you play tour guide and you tell me all kinds of stories you remember of these places?" The singer looked at him beaming. 

The blonde thought it over. 'Hm. Positiv: He gets to know me. Negativ: Maybe he'll know me too good afterwards.' Yuki frowned. But in the end he agreed to Shuichi's wish. 'The baka had accepted me once. He'll do it again or I'll throttle all those who put those positiv thoughts in my head beginning with my psychologist.' "Okay, Shu. Where do you want to start?" 

Instead of an answer though Shuichi started to giggle at which Yuki lifted an eyebrow. "Something I said?" 

Shuichi nodded still smiling. "You called me Shu." 

Yuki looked at him confused. "So?" Then it clicked. 'Ah shit shit shit. Yuki, you idiot. Calling him Shu of all things.' The blonde hold his breath waiting for the pink haired's reaction but Shuichi only flashed him a grin latched onto his arm and said. "It's cute. I like it." 

Yuki looked down on the mop of pink fluffy hair and had trouble to stop himself from kissing it. Instead he let out a long suffering sigh. "Okay. Let's start with the residence, after it the grounds and then the temple." 

Shuichi nodded eagerly and with that they stepped into the house. The Uesugi residence was quiet inside. The sun fell through the paper windows. Leaving their shoes at the entrance Yuki led him through the ground level. 

"Is nobody here, Yuki?" Shuichi asked curiously. 

"My father should be here as well as Taka-chan. She's a maid who's been helping my father since Mika got married and moved out." They stepped into a long corridor. "Okay. Over there is the kitchen, the pantry, my fathers office, the living room- What?!" Yuki looked down on his arm to Shuichi who had been yanking impatiently on his arm. Now he stood there pouting beside him. 'Really too cute when he does that.' 

"Yuki, not like that. You have to tell stories. You promised me I can get to know you and I really want to." Shuichi scratched his head. "It's hard to explain but you see right now I feel like I'm missing a part of myself. There's a black hole in my memory where once were all the things I knew about you. So now I need new stuff to stow in there meaning you have to explain things a bit more thourough." The smaller man looked pleadingly at him willing him to understand. 

The blonde was baffled at the intense look. A warm feeling settled in his stomach as he realized that the lost memories were not only imortant to him but also to Shuichi who now tried everything to regain them even if he had to learn everything anew. And this time Yuki was more than willing to explain to his lover whatever he wanted to know. Yuki nodded at Shuichi and entered the kitchen with the pantry. "The kitchen was never a place for me. It's something I connect with my mother how she had always something good prepared for us when we came home from school. Like a hot chocolate in the winter." Yuki walked around the table. "When I was smaller I used to sneak into the pantry to grab some cookies. Usually I convinced Tatsuha to be out on watch for mother or Mika." Yuki grinned. "Mika was already then a very big sister. Always after us for these and that. Tatsuha was the real trouble maker in our family though being the youngest and all. When mother died Mika became for him something like a second mother. I guess she tried to be there for me, too. Though I couldn't really accept her to be taking mothers place. I resented her for that. Trying to boss me around. I guess she only wanted to help me. Well, she still does." Yuki smirked at Shuichi who listened silently. "And I guess I still have trouble accepting it." 

Shuichi grinned. "She said something like that." 

The blonde nodded and went to the next room. "This is actually our dining room. At least once a day we ate here together which was usually in the evening during the week. Tatsuha and me sat next to each other facing our mother and Mika. My father used to sit at the end of the table. My mother was a real good cook. Mika was actually pretty good too." 

Shuichi looked back to him. "Really?! Why isn't she cooking herself now anymore?" 

Yuki shrugged. "I don't know. Guess she has no time and for whom should she prepare something? It's not like Tohma really has a lot of time to eat home." 

Shuichi leaned against the table. "That's too bad. I'm sure Mika would be a great mom." 

Yuki laughed out loud. "Well probably. Actually this is a good idea. Tatsuha and I would be very grateful if her attention would be occupied by something else. Though I guess you have to talk Tohma into it first." Yuki grinned. 'A kid would definitely help getting rid of some unwanted attention. I should have a little man to man talk with Tohma.' 

"Hey Yuki. Come over here. I didn't know that those old houses were so modern inside." 

Yuki followed his lover's voice into the living room. Eyeing the modern TV set, couch, armchair and table he replied. "That was Mika. After she married she took care of most things in the house as well as getting some new furnishings. She likes to be comfortable when she's over for a visit which is quite often." He slid a door open and stepped onto the terasse looking over the small lake. 

"Wow, you even got a lake here? Have you been swimming in it when you were small?" Shuichi came up beside him stepping outside. 

"Well, not really swimming. It's not very deep but enough to refresh yourself when it's been hot in the summer." 

"Oh. Do you like to swim?" Shuichi stole a glance at the tall goodlooking blonde wondering how he would look in trunks. As soon as he got the picture he blushed a deep red and walked back inside the house to escape Yuki's suspicious looks. 

Yuki looked curiously after him. 'What's he so flustered about?' 

Shuichi was already back in the corridor half way up the stairs. "It's okay if we take a look upstairs?" He half asked before vanishing upstairs. Yuki followed his over curiously lover. 

"So which one is yours?" Shuichi turned around asking him. 

Yuki smirked. "Guess." 

Shuichi's eyes lit up and he run off to open the first room. 'Light yellow. Fancy Japanese dolls? Nope.' He ran to the next one only to discover it was the bedroom of Yuki's father. The next room was almost completely covered in posters of Nittle Grasper and for awhile he stood there admiring them until he came across his own face. 'Tatsuha has also posters of Bad Luck?' It felt a bit weird to look at your image pinned on the wall so he backed out again but only managed to bump into Yuki who stood behind him. "Oh sorry, Yuki." 

"So how do you like Tatsuha's room?" 

"Hm, I like the posters of Nittle Grasper though it's kinda strange to see yourself on them." 

Yuki crutinized the poster Shuichi and the singer could feel the blood return to his cheeks. "Hm, I think it's pretty good though it's not up to the original." Yuki said with a small smile playing on his lips. Not knowing how to answer to that Shuichi ducked under Yuki's arm and strolled to the last room. 'What's going on? It doesn't matter what he says it always makes me jittery. Something is weird today.' Shuichi thought. But he couldn't pinpoint just what was different from their other meetings. Pushing the last door open he was momentarily blinded by the sun who shone into the room. After blinking several times he took in a bit smaller room than the other two. Layed out with tatami mats, a fouton, a desk and a wall closet. On the white walls were several shelfs with books and old scrolls with Chinese signs. 

"So how do you like it?" 

Shuichi whirled around to see Yuki stand close behind him. He felt the tingling in his stomach again and not leaving those amber colored eyes he replied. "It's you." 

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "And how's that?" 

Shuichi looked dumbfounded. He hadn't really thought about the why he just knew it was. Letting his gaze drift through the room he came up with an answer. "Well, you're an author. Surely you read all those books." Shuichi pointed at the shelfs. 

Yuki smiled seeing through the lame excuse for an answer. 'Looks like his gut feeling works as good as ever.' 

They both left Yuki's room to go out to the backyard. Shuichi was running ahead and was just waving and calling to Yuki when he smacked into something short, knobby but definitely human. For a moment the world was black with glaring bright stars which finally narrowed down on two. Yuki crouched next to his fallen lover who once again had smashed his poor head. Concerned he patted Shuichi's hand and gazed into Shuichi's half closed eyes. 

"Yuki, is that you?" The singer mumbled. 

'Yes, yes, it's me. Do you recognize me?' Yuki's heart hoped, stopped and broke as Shuichi sat up and he still obviously remembered nothing. 'Maybe he has to hit his head harder? If that is even possible.' Yuki frowned while Shuichi was rooted to the spot where he sat as the black lump opposite of him began moving. 

"It moves Yuki." Shuichi whispered. 

Yuki cast a look at what his lover stared and shrugged. "Don't worry. His head is probably even harder than yours. Nothing to worry about." He said while giving his lover a once over. 

Suddenly the lump started shrieking. "Son, don't speak to your father in this manner. You are to respect your elders. Shame on you." The old man howled who slowly got to his feet brushing his priest clothing. Shuichi who was still stunned to see a monk shouting like this remained sitting on the ground glancing uncertain between father and son. 

Yuki scowled currently at the old man. "And this is your way to greet visitors? No wonder the temple is deserted. You should stop scaring people away from the temple and give it over to Tatsuha. God knows, he needs something useful to do." 

His fathers eyes got big. "Tatsuha? Are you out of your mind Eiri? The boy causes mayham more than those grounds can bear. Just last weekenend he showed up with this guy who constantly spoke to a pink rabbit." He let out a long suffering sigh and shook his head as his gaze fell on Shuichi. "Now, don't I know you?" He came closer eying the suspiciously pink hair. Then he suddenly pointed at him. "Ha, I knew it. You're one of those crazy rock stars. Probably in the same league like that other crazy airhead." 

Before he had even finished his sentence Shuichi was clinging to his legs looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. "Oh, do you really think I'm in the same league like Sakuma-san? Did you hear this Yuki?" Shuichi shot a dreamy eyed look at Yuki who rolled his eyes in turn at Shuichi's antics. 'Trust him to bring my father's temper through the roof. I knew we are the perfect match.' He grinned as his fathers face got all red and he screamed. 

"Get of me! What do you think you're doing? I'm a highly respected monk. What will people think? That I'm as queer as my son and his little -" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Yuki had clamped a hand over his mouth and dragged him away from Shuichi and over to the temple. 

Shuichi remained once more on the ground his head reeling from what he just heard. He wasn't stupid and there were only so many possibilities how the sentence could have ended. So what did it mean? Did it imply that Yuki was gay? And him as well? Did it mean they had been… 

Shuichi shot up and started pacing before he stopped and looked over to where father and son had a more or less heated talk. Shuichi shook his head and walked over to the lake where he stared on the surface. 'It would explain some things at least.' He remembered Yuki being upset back in the hospital as he discovered Shuichi had lost his memory only of him. 'How shocked he was back then.' Or when the blonde was uncharacteristically nervous only around him. 'He was always different around me than with others.' Shuichi thought. And the picnic? The kiss? The things he had felt when Yuki had kissed him but had been stamped down again since he wasn't gay, was he? 'I mean I only felt around Yuki like that never with someone else.' Shuichi pulled at his pink hair. Just what was true and what was imagination but deep down he already knew the answer. Though the question was just what did Yuki expect him to do now? He couldn't just forget those new revelations. Therefore they were simply too outrageous and what if everything was really absolutely true? That there had been something between him and Yuki. How did the blonde feel about them? Before he could come to a conclusion though a heavy hand fell on his shoulder and Shuichi jumped in surprise. 

"Now now my son. It's only me." The old monk said and settled on the grass next to the lake patting the spot beside him. "Common my boy sit down. I think there's something we have to talk about." 

Shuichi sat slowly beside the old man. Looking around he asked. "Where did Yuki go?" 

The man beside him smiled. "Don't worry. He's inside the temple clearing his mind. He has some things to sort out with himself." 

Shuichi stared silently out at the lake. 

The old monk sighed. "Look, there's probably a nicer way to find out the truth like this but sooner or later you would have realized it yourself eventually. You know what I'm talking about, right?" 

"So it's true. Yuki and me were somehow involved before the accident?" 

The man studied Shuichi's face. "Involved? I dare say you were lovers." 

Shuichi's eyes widened and his mouth moved though no sound came out. 

"I know that's a bit much to chew on but I think it's best to make a clear table before my son makes even a bigger mess." 

Shuichi frowned. "He didn't want me to know, didn't he?" 

"No, not really. He knew one day you would find out but -" 

"But?" Yuki's father shook his head. "I think this is something he needs to explain to you himself. I can guess why though." 

Silence settled between them. 

"You know actually I didn't even realize that you two weren't together at the moment." 

Shuichi looked up surprised at the monk. "How come?" 

The monk shrugged. "You see. When the two of you are together you have a way with each other that doesn't leave any doubts for an outsider that the two of you belong together. It's hard to explain but I'm sure your friends would tell you the same. One can see it, feel it." 

Shuichi thought about that. "When I've been together with Yuki I always felt oddly at ease like I've known him forever." 

"Possible. Since it's only your head who forgot but not your heart." The old man looked intensly at him. "The heart never forgets." He sighed. 

Shuichi propped his head onto his knees he had pulled close to him. "So all those little things I felt were because my body misses him?" As soon as the words left Shuichi's mouth he realized how that must sound and flushed beet red. 

The monk though didn't loose his cool and explained. "The pull you felt is only natural, deep inside you missed something though you couldn't place what all the time, isn't that right?" 

Shuichi nodded. 

"Now. I think it's better if you go talk to Yuki now. He should have cooled down enough to think clear again. We don't get on really that well with each other." Yuki's father stood up. "Well then young man, good luck, god knows you need it since my son is as stubborn as a mule." He laughed to himself and walked off. 

But Shuichi remembered something and ran after him. "Wait Uesugi-sama." 

The monk looked curiously at him. "What is it my son?" 

Shuichi looked a bit flustered. "The thing when you actually eh spilled the beans. Hm." Shuichi took a deep breath. "Would you resent it my being together with Yuki?" 

The old man studied the worried face of his son's lover. 'Hach, as worried as ever over Yuki.' Softly he patted Shuichi's fluffy hair. "Don't worry my boy. Not everything my son and I throw each other at our head has any reason. At times it's only habit and really I think you're very good for my boy." With that he nodded and walked over to the residence. 

Shuichi followed instead the path to the temple. It was dark inside the old building and it took a while to make out the kneeling figure in front of the buddha. Shuichi walked quietly over and settled beside Yuki on his knees. The blonde didn't acknowledge him though didn't even open his eyes. 

Shuichi sighed. 'His father was right. He is stubborn as a mule.' "Yuki?" 

No response. 

He crawled around to sit in front of the blonde and studied his face. 'He's god damn handsome.' His gaze flew over the finely structured face, the closed eyes, straight nose to Yuki's lips which were pressed together in a straight line. 'At least some reaction. Though what if I…' Shuichi didn't really thought it over before he had his lips pressed to Yuki and his hand cupped the blonde's cheek. 

Yuki's eyes flew open in shock. 'What the…?' Before he could react though the warmth on his lips was gone and he stared into Shuichi's blue eyes. 

"Are you going to talk to me now?" His lover asked smirking at him. 

"I take it my father just filled you in on some things." Yuki asked quietly dreading the answer. 

"Yes." 

He must have winced since Shuichi's hand was back on his cheek caressing it lightly. "It's okay Yuki. I'm not mad or anything. I'm just glad that this isn't anymore between us. I mean that was it what made you act all nervous around me at times, or?" 

Yuki gave him a loopsided smile. 

"Okay. I take that as a yes. You know what your father told me explained at least some of the things I felt. I'm kind of relieved now. Whenever I was alone at Tohma's mansion I would ponder all those weird sensations I would experience in your company and after well after you kissed me I guess I freaked cuz ah well cuz I liked it." He scratched his head in embarressment hiding his eyes behind his bangs. 

Yuki looked astonished at him. 'Oh god, don't tell me that he was as tormented as I was with the situation. God, I'm such an idiot. I should have told him it myself sooner.' He groaned. 

"Are you okay Yuki?" 

The blonde nodded. "Yeah. I'm just feeling so…" 

"Dumb?" Shuichi grinned at him. 

Yuki glared. "I wanted to say confused." 

"Sure." Shuichi mocked. The young man felt as if a weight had been lifted of his shoulders. For the first time after the accident the fog in his mind got a bit lighter, clearer even if it was just his feelings not his memory. 

They both stood up and walked to the exit. Shyly Shuichi grabbed Yuki's hand. "We're still starting over, aren't we?" 

Yuki nodded with a small smile. 

"Say Yuki why didn't you just tell me right away?" Shuichi looked just up in time to see a shadow cross the blondes face and his eyes getting dark and haunted. 

Shuichi felt surprised. 'Looks like I still don't know the whole truth. But for today it's enough I guess.' Taking in Yuki's pained expression he gave the blonde a small smile. "It's okay. Don't say anything. I can wait." 

The blonde looked relieved and nodded. Hand in hand they left the temple.

***********************

God, what a stress this week. I'm so happy that this chapter is done though I'm kinda surprised about the outcome. I didn't know Yuki's father would actually let the cat out of the bag. Anyway I like Shu in this chappie. He's such a sweetie. I let him be understanding with Yuki. I mean he has quite a temper but with Yuki he was always patient and did what was best for his lover. So what do you think about this chappie. Happy that some new cards are on the table? 


	16. Round and round it goes

**A/N : **Whaa, I have to hurry. FF.net works again but I gotta go pick up my kiddo. Anyway thanks to **Pato San** (Wow, you're the first again. Great you liked it.), **Kaouro** (Did I say I love your reviews already? They are sooo long.), **JadesRose** (Whaa, I almost didn't made it. Stupid ff.net of course decides to break down on a Friday. Thx for your tip!;), **Nyoko** (Yeah, Shu really is a sweety pie.), **Inari K** (Hm, don't be disappointed too much with this chapter. The week was just too stressful. My host mom got a new job meaning I have to work more. -_-), **Devona Wolfe** (Yeah, Yuki has a cool Daddy, hasn't he?!), **AISH** (Oh la la. Poor girl. You can breath easy this chapter. It's only preparing you for the next event.), **Gochi Glay Lover** (Hey, thx a lot. Know what? I asked a friend of mine to translate your review. So I had no problem! Thank you! And your English was easy to understand. No prob at all.), **Joan Mistress of Magic** (What can I say? It's kinda your fault you got me distracted by the HP fandom. Now I'm back and reading like mad D/G fiction. I totally suffered today cuz ff.net was done and I couldn't finish the story I've been reading. *sigh* Thx for your review anyway!!!!!), **Eiri Izz** (Yes, a major wahoo to Yuki's dad whatever his name is…), **KittyKitty** (Nah Yuki isn't mean. Just cold, and maybe cranky, and sarcastic and the list goes on…), **Mishi **(Yeah, I can't wait to finish this story either. I mean it's one hell of a stress to write each week a chapter and well I think one can see when the muse was kissing me and when not. I think you believe me when I say my muse has been on vacation this week.), **Megamie** (I got an offhand question today. Has nothing to do with you though at least not directly… Are you a student? I don't really get it. How come some students are almost buried in work and others have all the time in the world. Guess I'll figure it out latest in fall.), **mirai aria** (Everybody liked this chap. So it obviously wasn't just you. Thx!!! I liked the chapter too.), **lilyleia** (I most definitely keep writing. Though I have to finish my other stories first before I can start a new Gravi fic, ne?!), **Akiyama Sagara** (Looks like you're kinda stressed out too. Enjoy the weekend and relax a bit!!), **Shiroyuki Hikari** (Wow, thx! That boosts my confidence!), **Lara** (Yeah, next Friday I will.), **Mickee** (Which areas tell me!!!)    

Chapter 16 : Round and round it goes 

The noise was deafening and Yuki was already considering walking straight back out again. 

'Just why am I here again ?' 

Glancing to his left he let out a defeated sigh. Shuichi was hanging onto his arm bouncing excited up and down as they finally got to enter Tokyo Disney Land. If Yuki hated something it was to wait in seemingly endless queues. The possibility to be discovered by any of his fans was generally high and he so was not out on being hunted down by crazy females today. No, today was another day of being special since his lover finally had succumbed to his natural charms just like it was supposed to be. Yuki had even trouble keeping this stupid little grin from his face which was threatening to creep onto his lips. Shuichi knew him at least that good by now that it would have definitely worried the smaller man who now proceeded to drag him over to a ferris wheel. 

"Yuki. Common let's go onto that one. Like this we'll have a great view all over the park and can get a look on what to try out." 

Yuki frowned at the white and very high construction. Sure, it looked stable and all but he wasn't really a fan of those slow turning things. Put him on a roller coaster anytime but he really didn't like Ferris wheels. He always got the feeling to fall each time the thing stopped and the small cabin swung in the wind. 

'Christ, get a grip Eiri. It's just a stupid ferris wheel.' 

So he followed Shuichi and they got a place in one of the colored cabins which was brought up slowly into the air. 

'Shit, is that high.' 

Yuki glanced down towards earth with an unsettling feeling in his stomach. Shuichi didn't seem to realize his unhappiness about being so high up and merrily began swinging the cabin. 

'What the fuck?' Yuki gripped the railings and burst out. "Are you crazy? Stop that baka." 

Shuichi looked up startled but upon seeing Yuki's rather colorless face he stopped and settled beside his 'rediscovered' love. 

"What is it, Yuki? You're not-" 

"Don't say it. And no I'm not. I just don't like it." Yuki ground out between clenched teeth. 

Shuichi frowned. "Why didn't you say anything? We could have done something different." 

Yuki shook his head. "It's okay. Just…just don't move so much." 

Shuichi shrugged and leaned back beside Yuki falling silent hanging after his own thoughts. During their ride home yesterday evening they had talked a lot which had pleased Shuichi immensly because Yuki didn't strike him as overly talkative. The blonde had told him again how they met, the story with Ayaka and about their first trip to Kyoto. Yuki had promised him to show him his appartment one day so maybe Shuichi would remember something and in turn he had asked Yuki to come see him on his concert on Sunday. Still even if he now had an imagination how his life had been before the accident, he knew something important was still missing. Something concerning Yuki and himself but he was afraid to ask the blonde and didn't really wanted to ask his friends in case it was a sensitive subject. The blonde could be touchy at times and Shuichi really didn't want to hurt Yuki. It seemed like a shadow always loomed behind those amber eyes. Even though it seemed less obvious now than before he knew about their relationship. The revelation yesterday had them both brought a big step closer though Shuichi wished he would finally remember everything. Beside him Yuki moved. Shuichi turned and met Yuki's eyes. 

"It's actually Tatsuha's falut." The blonde said seriously. 

Shuichi blinked. "What?" 

Yuki's eyes bore into Shuichi's blue ones willing him to understand. Suddenly Shuichi knew what the older man was refering to. "Oh, you being… I mean your dislike against the Ferris wheel." 

Yuki nodded sourly. 

"So what did your brother do?" Yuki scowled this time and Shuichi ran through all the possibilities Yuki's younger brother could have to his lover to get him to freak out and almost admit that he was scared of something. 

"I almost fell out of a cabin like this one when I was eight." 

Shuichi's eyes got big. "What? How? I mean for heaven's sake what did you do?" Seeing the cross look on Yuki's face he corrected himself quickly. "I mean what did he do?" He blushed but Yuki ignored it. 

"Nonsense of course. We were both alone in the thing since Mika was pissed for whatever reason at us." He looked in thought for a second before continuing. "She left to search for our parents so we both got onto the wheel instead of waiting in front of it like we were supposed to. We had no problems getting on the thing. I mean it's not like they really control it like with the coasters anyway." 

Shuichi nodded. He always had trouble to get on one when he had been younger. 

"Anyway we were all the way up when Tatsuha started to swing the cabin just like you did. Just then I spotted mother and father and I lent over the railing to call them though just in that moment the wheel began moving again and with our cabin having so much power I lost my grib and fell forward and almost stumbled over the rope which was the actual door back then. It was one of the old wheels you know. Anyway if Tatsuha hadn't grabbed me I've probably would've been dead." 

Yuki seemed to consider something but then he shrugged and looked at Shuichi who looked baffled. 'Hm, obviously didn't occur to him that his brother safed him as well.' Instead he said. "And you still got onto the wheel with me?" Shuichi asked smiling. 

Yuki shrugged looking suddenly uncomfortable. "Well, knowing you'd like it I-" He didn't got to speak to the end as he suddenly was being glomped by Shu. 

"You're so kind, Yuki." 

The blonde decided not to comment on it and just ruffled affectionately the pink hair. Glancing downwards again Yuki opened his eyes in surprise but narrowed them concentrating harder. 

"Is something wrong Yuki?" Shuichi asked him following his kind of view. The singer was still sitting partly on Yuki's lap. But Yuki shook his head. "No. Just something I thought I saw." Giving the smaller man a quick kiss on the nose which had Shuichi blushing furiously they both more or less enjoyed the rest of the ride. A few minutes later they got of the cabin and strolled farther into the park. 

"So what are we going to do next? Can we try out one of those roller coasters over there?" Shuichi pointed at the shrilly colored rides in the distance. Yuki shrugged. "Sure. I have nothing against those." 'At least one has a security belt there.' 

Both strode off towards the roller coaster. After getting in line Yuki felt eyes on him and he turned around to scan the masses. 

"What is it Yuki?" Shuichi asked bouncing exited beside him. 

Yuki shook his head. "I just thought for moment there is someone behind us watching me." 

Shuichi laughed. "I guess you're just getting paranoid from all those certain crazy females who want a piece of you." The singer smirked at him while grabbing the blonde's hand as if to make sure that Yuki wouldn't be suddenly snatched away. 

Yuki rolled his eyes but squeezed his lovers hand before they got on the rollercoaster. After several rides both were dizzy and Yuki got them something to drink. Suddenly Shuichi's eyes lit up. 

"Yuki! I have an idea! Common." Before Yuki could say anything else he had dragged his lover over to a photo cubicle where one could make photo stickers with an automat. Seeing Yuki's frown Shuichi stopped. 

"Yuki?" He pulled on the authors sleeve to get his attention. 

Looking down on the smaller man beside him Yuki said. "It's nothing. Let's do it." Though secretly he was confused. Shuichi did more and more things he or they had done before. Was it because he knew now the truth about them? Would he remember soon? Suddenly he felt the prickling at the back of his head again and whirled around. 

'Nothing. Maybe I'm really getting paranoid.' Yuki shook his head and followed Shuichi inside the cubicle to get the pictures done. A minute later Shuichi proudly hold up their photos with portrayed Shuichi smiling brightly and Yuki with his lip curling upwards in a half smile. Somehow it all felt like a déjà vu to Yuki. The two young man walked then over the fair trying out this and that and getting themselves more or less sick on the rides until it was getting late and Shuichi pulled them to a stop in front of a ghost house. 

"Hey Yuki let's try this ride." The singer shouted exited.

The blonde lifted an eyebrow at this but refrained from saying anything about it being something for kids. So Yuki let himself getting dragged into a car and off they went into a huge ghost mouth who snapped shut behind them. And then everything went dark.

**************

Whaaa, I don't like how this chapter turned out. I just didn't had the time this week. *sigh* The rest of it comes next week. It would have been too much to write otherwise and I wouldn't have had anything to post. Sorry! P.S. I don't like Ferris Wheel's either. I always think those cabins drop to earth each moment they move a bit too much. I prefer roller coasters. 


	17. Lost

**A/N:** Okay guys, we're closing in on the end. Cool, that you're still sticking with me. And hey we just hit the 200 review mark, so congrats you guys are very busy reviewers. This week we start again with **Pato San** (Boy, you're always the first to review. How do you do that? Btw thx for the information of Tatsuha's age. I knew he was younger but not how much. x.x), **Devona Wolfe** (Thx for reviewing! Also for "The inner child". I will continue the story after I'm done with this one.), **Akiyama Sagara** (Only four more weeks? Wow, so much free time after it to read fanfiction. Yay!), **Gochi Glay Lover** (Yup, I'm gonna tell her. Though she's Portoguese but I figured the languages are close and well she understood it. ^_^), **Inari K** (Thx for your review though I think you were too nice with me – or maybe not? Anyway I expected a whack on the head not that. What happened? Did you hit your head? I can lent you Yuki for a while to help you get better if you want to…;), **Joan Mistress of Magic** (You'll see. Though Draco distracted me to no end in the fanfiction I'm currently reading.), **mirai aria** (You're on the right track, though I didn't really get half of the review though I guess what you were getting at and I also guess you'll be disappointed. @.@ I'm confusing myself, soory. P.S. What means j/k? x.x), **Lara** (Yes, yes. That's exactly what I think, too. Thx god, now I know there are other people with an overimaginative mind.), **JadesRose** (Thanx for pointing out my mistake. I often don't know how to write spoken language. Everybody writes in differently in their fictions so I never know what's correct.), **justxme** (Whoa, whatcha mean with 'just me'? THANK YOU for your review. You need more self esteem! @.@), **Kaorou** (Hm, I can imagine you liked that chapter. Guess you can't wait for a happy end, ne?!), **Yuki Kurai** (As long as possible? Oh je. I hope I don't disappoint you then…), **Dearest** (You'll find out in this chapter.), **Showndra Ridge** (You lucky girl.), **Fallin' From Grace** (Well, definitely not mine. Thank You!!!!), **Sapphire Rains** (Once a week, once a week! Until next Friday!), **Anya Malfoy** (Hm, another Draco fan? I don't read Hp/DM slash but his chara is just cool, isn't he?!), **Vera-Sama** (Wow, you're so enthusiastic! Thank you!!!!)  

Chapter 17: Lost 

"Whaaaa, Yuki. Something touched me!!!!" 

Yuki and Shuichi were currently in the ghost house having a more or less pleasant trip through spooky shadows, ghostly hands and spiders each one as big as your hand. Yuki was non so pleased trying in vain to pry one overly scared pink haired baka of his side. 

"Cut it out already, Shu. It was only a fake thing whatever it was." Yuki ground out. However pleasant it was to have your lover cling to you it was getting rather uncomfortable being in a death grip for longer than five minutes as well as rather hard to breathe. 

"But Yuki. I'm scared." Shuichi whined beside him. 

In times like these it was as if Shuichi had never forgotten his memory. Yuki groaned. 'Maybe it should stay like this. He likes me and I'm sure it will be more with my charms AND the most important thing he's at least half way managable.' He glanced beside him and saw Shuichi cowering quietly beside him with at least three centimeters of space between them. Yuki frowned. 'Okay. Maybe I do prefer him with a full memory. Before he would have never listened to me.' Wrapping his right arm around Shuichi he pulled the smaller man closer while staring straight ahead into the dark as to avoid the curious glance he was definitely getting by now. 

A few minutes later they burst through a door into the light and Shuichi squealed in delight to have escaped the darkness. Though he did not intend to give up Yuki's arm much to the blondes dismay who discovered his arm got rather numb from the constant pulling, hugging, squeezing etc. To distract the singer Yuki pulled what one consider a mean trick but what usually always worked with Shuichi. 

"Hey Shu, how about I get some ice cream and you find as a nice spot to sit and relax for awhile, hm?!" Yuki hadn't even finished the sentence as Shuichi dashed off to find a nice shady spot in a small green area. Yuki shrugged and went to find an ice cream parlor. It wasn't very hard to find though it was rather annoying how the female behind the counter had looked at him. One could think she thought of him as ice cream at least she was giving him the same looks Shuichi reserved for all kinds of his favourite candy. 

"Women. Always hungry." Yuki muttered annoyed.

Fifteen minutes later he sat himself beside his lover or at least his hopefully soon to be lover in the literally sense as he noticed the confused expression on Shu's face. 

"What's up?" Yuki asked while manoevering the ice away from his pants to avoid spots where it started melting. Shuichi grabbed the ice cream forelorn and began licking which brought up some not entirely g-rated thoughts in Yuki's celibate brain. 

'What's wrong with him? Not even an enthusiastic thanks? I mean hey I just bought him ice cream. The old Shu would be flipping by now.' 

The new Shu meanwhile shrugged and gave him a grin. "Ah nothing I just met some friends who obviously didn't know I've forgotten some part of my memory. They were acting all weird. I mean you ever saw one from going nasty to sugar coating sweet in two seconds? It's kind of scary you know?!" He swallowed a big glop of ice cream with a thoughtful look on his face. 

Yuki frowned. 'Weird behavior? Whoever that was must have mentioned something about me. How would they otherwise realize he forgot part of his memory?' But Yuki didn't have a chance to think any further about it. Shuichi had finished his ice cream and was obviously ready to try out something else. It was almost time to leave with the sun almost vanished in the west. 

"C'mon Yuki. There's not much time left and I saw something interesting before we went into the ghost house." 

Yuki sighed and threw the rest of his ice away. He followed Shuichi who was obviously looking for some thing only who he could find as they went further and further out of the park. Suddenly they stopped in front of a giant portal made of bushes. 

'Welcome to the maze' Yuki read on a sign beside the portal. 

"A maze?" He asked disbelievingly. "This gotta better be a joke." 

Shuichi shrugged. "Ah, c'mon now. Don't be such a spoilsport. It'll be fun." With that he shot Yuki a grin and raced off into the maze. "Come and get me Yuki. If you can that's it." 

Yuki scowled at the pink haired singer who just vanished behind a corner. Groaning he followed his lover. 'Just who plays hide and seek this late in a freaking maze? What if we don't find the exit?' Looking for a sign of his lover he corrected himself. 'What if I don't find Shu?' Yuki scowled. That maze was an entire stupid idea but he wouldn't give up that easily. 

Half an hour later Yuki was ready to scream in frustration namely after a certain pink haired person with outragous ideas. It was getting harder to see and he would never admit it out loud but those damn shadows were damn spooky. Making you see things that weren't even there and those damn noises. 

'How big is that thing anyway? Can't even hear that annoying pop music anymore.' Yuki looked up to see the first stars and a silvery moon at the night sky. The sun had gone completely down and Yuki began to wonder just when exactly they were closing the park. Hadn't they said something about midnight after the daily fireworks? Yuki checked his watch and once again cursed Shuichi's name. He had half an hour left to find his lover AND the exit if he didn't want to spend the night in that damn maze. 

Just as he rounded another of those annoying endless corners and was ready to blow up the whole place when he ended up again in an dead end he heard a scream. A very familiar scream for that matter. Shuichi - and he didn't sound too happy. Actually he sounded downright terrified. 

Yuki broke into a run. Later on he couldn't really anymore explain just how he had found Shuichi that quickly when he had been lost in that maze for over half an hour. He just found him. Though his lover was not alone. Two unknown men loomed over Shuichi who sat on the ground holding up his arm to protect his face. A third stepped out of the shadows and Yuki felt cold rage in his blood as he recognized the face in the moonlight. 

"You!" He hissed out between clenched teeth. His whole body was tensed as he clenched and unclenched his fists willing his body to relax. No way he was giving that asshole the pleasure to see him flip. Yuki took a deep breath and his body went completely calm and he let a cold smile settle on his lips. His eyes transfixed on the blackhaired man he totally ignored his lover on the ground. 

"So we meet again Yuki Eiri." Aizawa drawled arrogantly. "Funny it doesn't matter to whom of you I talk," He made an intonation on the last word and grinned maliciously,"the other half always is not far behind." The singer of ASK looked from Yuki to Shuichi who seemed to be frozen on the ground eyes wide open not once leaving Aizawa. "Today seemed to be my lucky day though. I've heard some weird gossip a couple of days ago. It was so outragous I didn't believe that fool but when I saw you in the Ferris wheel I got a bit suspicious and decided to ask our lovely pinkhead here myself." He carressed Shuichi's soft hair with a superior smile on his face. 

Yuki didn't bat an eyelash which seemed to piss Aizawa off. Yanking Shuichi up by his hair he hissed. "This whore here forgot about you I heard – only about you. Luckily some other events which transpired between us as well. Otherwise he wouldn't be sitting here frozen on the ground." Aizawa laughed. "No, he'd be running to his lover for help." He looked at the other two men. "What do you think? How about we help him remember a bit?" 

That was when everything went out of control. The next moment the three men were on Shuichi who instantly came out of his stupor and started to kick and scream. Yuki who had hoped to keep Shuichi out of this grabbed blind in cold rage the next best man and smashed his face onto the ground with a satisfying crack. The second went down shortly after and Aizawa who was currently stradling Shuichi was yanked back a second later. 

Yuki smirked at the confused looking singer. "You see it doesn't matter in which situation but usually it's about brain", he tapped with his finger at his temple,"not about brawn." 

With a furious howl and something that sounded like 'I'll wipe that damn smirk of your face.' Aizawa ran fist raised towards Yuki. 

In the end the smirk stayed intact which one couldn't say exactly say of the face of ASK's frontman. With everybody taken care of the smirk vanished from Yuki's face and he rushed over to Shuichi who was curled up on himself on the cold ground. But as soon as he tried to pull him into his embrace the smaller man lashed out and began kicking and screaming. 

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!! I WON'T LET YOU DO IT AGAIN!" 

The blonde froze. 'Oh shit. Oh Shit. Oh Shit.' He raked his hands through his hair staring horrified at his obviously very scared lover. 'Christ, don't tell me it's true he freaking forgot the rape only to remember it now.' Yuki looked furious and considered to kick Aizawa a couple times more just for good measure though that wouldn't solve anything either. Well maybe cooling down his temper but at the moment he had more important things on his hand. Or rather one thing namely getting his lover to calm down. 

Before he could consider what one has to do in a situation like this Shuichi started to cry and he did the only thing that came naturally to him when it involved a certain pink haired baka. He pulled the struggling sobbing mess into his arms and hold him tight until his struggles ceased and Yuki was sure Shuichi was more clear in his head. 

"Sshhh. It's okay, Shu. I've got you. Everything is gonna be okay. I promise." He continued stroking Shuichi's hair and whispering calm words to him until Shuichi spoke. 

"Yuki." He let out a sob and pressed his face into Yuki's shoulder so that the rest of the sentense came out rather muffled. "Yuki. What's real?" 

Yuki frowned. 'Did he hurt himself again?' He inspected Shuichi's head which was kind of difficult in the dark and with so much fluffy hair but it seemed okay. "What do you mean, Shu?" Yuki asked finally dreading the answer. 

Shuichi let out a shaky breath. "I can see things in my head. Things just like now and worse and … Yuki? Are those … memories? Is … are they real?" Shuichi began crying again clinging to Yuki's jacket as if his life depended on it. Yuki sat frozen on the ground holding his shaking lover in his arms contemplating what he just heard. How was he supposed to explain to Shuichi that he had been raped by this scum? He didn't even know what exactly Shuichi's overactive mind was coming up with. Maybe reality and fantasy were already messed up by his fear. Yuki sighed. It was time to tell Shuichi the whole truth. Or else he would crack .      

*************************

Okay, that was pretty uncreative. I took Aizawa to be the bad guy again but well he was an asshole in the anime. Anyway who else you think would be a good bad guy in a GRAVI story who deserved his ass being kicked? Actually I think the chapter turned out pretty weird. But well I'll let you decide. I was only pretty surprised that you accepted the last chapter so easily. I really didn't think it that good. Until next Friday…

P.S. Hey guys, small question: What do you think? Which kind of ice cream flavours would Shuichi and Yuki eat? I wanted to mention it in the story but didn't after all since I simply couldn't decide. 


	18. A simple thing

**A/N:** Almost finished people!!!!! Thanks to **Pato San** (Don't worry Shu has his memories almost back! Torturing Yuki-time is as good as over!), **AISH** (I definitely learned sth. while writing this story though. Some people just don't understand that this story was an experiment and each chapter was made up when I wrote it -except the last five when I gave in and outlined a plotline- and secondly never ever give a deadline when to post the next chapter. Sure I'd love it when I read a story but not when it's me who has to write it.;), **driven to insanity** (I agree totally.), **JadesRose** (When I saw the anime it wasn't really clear to me what had happened to Shu but the manga is very clear about it. Yuki is also much more funnier in the manga.), **Devona Wolfe** (Yeah, nice change, or?! Yuki is just too frozen up sometimes.), **Kaouru** (Did I already mention that I always write your pen name wrong while writing this? I always have to go back to correct it. I never know where is the 'ou'…), **Showndra Ridge** (Yeah, though I doubt Shu really knew at that time what really had happened to him. Sometimes panic is leading you in a wrong direction. Though we all know what had happened to poor Shu.), **Inari K** (You amaze me. You could give lessons how to write a good review. I hope I can count on you for this chapter also. I can use your comments perfectly when I'll edit this thing finally. I'm going to e-mail you once I'm done with this story to tell you my side. Gotta defend at least some of my nonsense.), **Akiyama Sagara** (My my lot's of you guys are so violent….), **Vera-Sama** (Ah, I don't think I could make Tohma the bad guy. I rather like him.), **panatlantic** (Nope. It's from an artbook. Someone send me the pic for their review.), **Joan Mistress of Magic **(You make it seem very logic. Thank you!), **Yuki Kurai** (I'm even one day early this time.), jasline (I'm getting hungry with all those talk about ice cream.), **CassiToTheStars** (Well, Shu reacts. Though Yuki won't like it I think.), **Mickee** (It's a good thought but since people demanded a plot line. I can't put in more chapters. Sorry!), **mirai aria** (Well, I hope he'll have a long wait…), **Lara **(Well, Yuki didn't do that much. I can't see him getting in a real combat. He's much too cool for that. He's more like quick and painless – for him at least….), **imayb1** (I have to admit I only write Gravitation fics but I don't read them. So I don't really know what other stories exist.), **Sapphire Rains** (That's good to hear. This one week limit is bad for the muse but at least you guys get something to read that way. If not I'd only read fanfiction…), **Megamie** (Thanks god I'm taking care of small kids. I doubt I'd be much of a help if I had to help them with their homework – in French…), **Fallin' From Grace** (Coming right up!) and to **Aja & Joe Legatz** (Thank you for your art book scan!!!!)

Chapter 18: A simple thing 

Yuki drapped a blanket around Shuichi's shoulders and then went into the kitchen to get the tea. It was way past midnight but his mother had always said tea is appropriate for every situation. So he took the tablet with him and carried into the living room where Shuichi sat motionless on the couch lost in his own world. Without a word the tall blond settled beside his smaller lover, lit a cigarette and dumped his lighter the one with the sticker of him and Shuichi on the table. Eyeing his lover he resisted the urge to groan. 

'What a mess. Of course it was too much to ask of one day without any disasters. Obviously not possible when Shu and me are involved.' 

He took a long drag from the cigarette and got up and started walking around. "You want to hear the story, right?!" Yuki stated as a matter of fact. 

Shuichi nodded slowly still not looking up. The blonde raked his hand through his hair faltering for a moment not knowing where to start. 

"Okay. I don't know what the others told you but our relationship wasn't really what one could call a model one. It was rather something more like a crazy roller coaster ride with its up and downs and a barely avoided crash at the end. I told you how we first met and about the places we went to. You have to know that it was you who was the driving force in this relationship. It took you almost a year to beat in to my thick head that you were the best thing what has ever happened to me no matter what I may say sometimes." Yuki smiled a bit forelorn. 

Then he continued his pacing fumbling with his lighter he had picked up from the table. "With you becoming a star and me already famous we had a lot of trouble with the media and certain jealous people who nothing else wanted than to see us ripped apart by the newspapers." Yuki snorted. "They almost succeeded. But nobody outwitted me yet." The blonde kneeled in front of Shuichi who looked up. "Well, besides you." Yuki flicked his lovers nose which drew a small smile on Shu's lips. Yuki smiled back. "You always managed to surprise me." 

Then his expression went serious again. He dumped the lighter on the couch beside Shuichi and walked over to the window. "And that's what got us or better you in that situation in the first way." Yuki paused for a moment gathering his thoughts. "I didn't want to believe you. Didn't believe there was something as happiness for me or a future for us. No. So I quit and walked away from you. In a way I wanted to make sure that the media would quite down but in the end that should have been my least worry." 

Yuki turned around and focosed himself on the small form on the couch who listened quietly while playing with Yuki's firelighter. "What has happened today had already happened once before. Though the first time I wasn't there to help you." 

Shuichi looked up. Looked directly into his eyes. And Yuki didn't know what to say next. Feeling the guilt nagging at him. The blonde turned his back on Shuichi and leant his forehead against the window still feeling his lover's questioning gaze bore into his back like fire. Swallowing a few times he continued quietly. "I didn't even know what has happened until later. Hiro caught me at my appartment and told me the whole thing. How Aizawa tricked you to come to his appartment, then let his friendly mask drop and dragged you with the help of some guys down to the garage where…where…" Yuki could speak no further and angrily pressed his eyes together to hold back the angry tears for not being there when Shuichi had needed him most when his lover had always been there for him. 

The young man on the couch was silent clutching the lighter in his hand staring at the  mocking smiling faces of Yuki and himself. The blonde turned around to finally face Shuichi. "It's true they did violate you, they hurt you and … and they took pictures." 

Shuichi's eyes went wide and his face suddenly got very white still staring at the unsignifant article in his hand as if it could fix this mess. Yuki rushed over to his lover explaining. "I took care of the film. It's destroyed and I payed Aizawa a visit. I thought he was out of the picture forever but I swear he'll-" 

But Shuichi didn't wait for the rest. Suddenly he stood up in a rush, swaying for a moment but then steadied himself and pushed Yuki away when the taller man wanted to help him. "Shuichi? What? Wait where are you going? There is more things you should-" 

Shuichi didn't seem to hear him and stumbled past him. "Let me be." Was the only thing he said and those mumbled words rooted Yuki to the spot unable to believe his ears. A few secondes later the door clicked and Yuki stood alone in the empty appartment. 

'Why does that happen? Did Shu felt like this when I walked out on him all those times?' Yuki sank on the coach unable to believe that his lover had just left him. Then another thought crossed his mind which let his blood run cold. 'Does it mean it's over?' Stunned he turned the thought over and over in his mind but always came down with the same result. 

There was no life without Shuichi. Too much had happened as that he could go back to how he had been living before. Regret filled Yuki. How much did he wish now to have told the truth right from the start. There he had thought he had found his lover again only to loose him merely a day later. 

Yuki buried his head in his hand searching with the other for his cigarettes and lighter on the table. When he only found the package of cigarettes he looked up. "Fuck!" The blonde yelled. "He still has the damn lighter." Yuki threw the package carelessly on the floor. He didn't want to deal this. The pain was crawling in his throat threatening to sweep him away and so he focosed on something he could more likely deal with. Anger. He wanted to hit something. Nobody was around to see so who cares? No one would see how Mr. Pokerface lost his cool. But before he could determine a target his cell phone rang. He cursed, grabbed the phone and barked in. 

"What?!" 

A feminin voice laughed. "Moody, aren't we?! Well, I'll make it short. Sunday at 20.30h at the airport. Not one second later do you-" 

"I know." Yuki almost screamed into the cell before flinging it at the wall in outrage. "Stupid woman!" 

He grabbed his car keys, his jacket and left the appartment. Maybe speed would help. Maybe he could forget for awhile. And if he was lucky he'd never have to face this mess ever again.    

************************

First I have to apologize. This chapter is a total rush. I wrote it an half an hour and only read it once. I would have loved to skip this week's update since somehow I managed to rip of half the nail of my right index finger and it's annoying to type like this and then I've been topld yesterday the grandma will already arrive tomorrow at noon so I needed to get everything done today. You know the PC is in the living room. What a hectic. Anyway since I'll edit all of this in Germany once I'm back it won't be too bad. I'll count on your reviews to fix this chapter later on. God, actually I'm happy I'm almost done with this story. Btw, did you guys ever read X-1999/ Tokyo Babylon fanfictions with the pairing Subaru/Seishirou? Go read them I'm sure you'll love it. It's my newest obsession. Also thx for your ice cream flavor suggestions. I'll put it in in the edited version.


	19. Just being stupid

**A/N : **Thank you for reviewing!!!! To **JadesRose** (You still like it? Actually I'll be so happy to be done with this fic. It's straining my muse. ;), **Pato San** (Hey you were beaten this week. JadesRose was quicker. Yuki isn't planning at all. Rather being dragged off by Mizuki-chan.), **Devona** (Thank you!!!), **Zacarane** (Is ja witzig. Na, dann sag ich auch "Danke schön" auf Deutsch.), **driven to insanity** (OMG, don't tell me stuff like that. It makes me all squeasy in my stomach.), **Showndra Ridge** (Okay, will do that.), **Joan Mistress of Magic** (Hehehehe. Gotcha. I scared you.), **miki** (Okay. Thx.), **kumagorou** (Yeah, Yuki is just being stupid again.), **Lara** (Actually I'm in Nice, France. I'll go back to Germany in summer.), **panatlantic** (Really?! @.@), **mirai aria** (Yup, Mizuki is very tough.), **Akiyama Sagara** (I thought in Louisana the weather was supposed to be good. I can't wait for Mardi Gras. We're having huge fire works here. Parades are here each other day.), **Vera-Sama** (Don't feel bad. They'll almost through with all this bad Karma.), **Kaorou** (Well, it's almost over now.), **Inari K** (Actually you're the only one who caught on to the lighter. The chapter isn't very detailed. But if you read inbetween the lines you'll get it. I'll explain it in the next chapter.), **Yuki Kurai** (Do that. I'm off too!) 

**Chapter 19 : Just being stupid**
    
    Annoyed Yuki turned the picture of him and Shuichi face down. It had been bothering him  for about half an hour now. Seeing Shuichi's wide innocent smile left him feeling rather guilty for whatever what reason he couldn't fathom though. After all the singer had walked on him and not the other way round. So just why was he sitting here turning the same thoughts over and over in his brain when he always came up with the same answer at the end. He had played high and lost it all. Or namely one thing or better person. Shindou Shuichi. It didn't make any sense at all to dwell on it. It wasn't his style either to get himself stuck on lost causes. Yuki Eiri moved on. Usually but not today. Shuichi had been the only constant thing in his life. He depended on him and Yuki really didn't want to know how he would get over the days from now on. The days after Shuichi's accident had been difficult enough but at least he was able to see him. 
    
    Yuki sighed and took a look at his watch. 'His concert already started.' He noticed with a feeling of regret. The blonde had promised to be there and even if he didn't exactly liked the music he loved to see Shuichi in his element, the sound of his voice and the way his body moved with the music. To know that everybody wanted the young man on stage but couldn't since Shuichi was only his. 'Well, that's definitely past now.' 
    
    Yuki stood up and put on his jacket. 'I'm just going to see him for one last time before I have to leave. One last time.' He sighed grabbed his suitcase and left the appartment. The drive to the concert hall was quiet. Too quiet. Finally Yuki switched on the radio searching for the channel who transmitted the concert life. When he found it a sad smile crept on his lips. The lyrics were all too familiar. 
    
    _"…__Without saying a word, time flows on; the sky is extinguished by the light of the morning that's coming soon,  like it melts away. On that last night, no matter where it is, only the moon looks at my deserted heart even now. _
    
    _I'll keep waiting for you, no matter how far apart we are -- it's just the clock's ticking, but it resonates in my sleepless heart like the sound of footsteps. Even now I'm waiting; I stop here alone. From where do you now see the moon we saw together on that day?"_
    
    The last words faded and applause and screaming errupted from the speakers so Yuki turned the radio off. He was there anyway and the music was loud enough to be heard outside on the parking place. He got out, locked the car and got into the hall. The air was stuffy and Yuki had for a moment the feeling to suffocate in the midst of people but he squashed down the feeling. After all the blonde had come to see him and it wouldn't do before he hadn't said his proper goodbyes even if Shu would never hear him among the masses. 
    
    The next song began but Yuki didn't pay attention. His eyes were transfixed on the slender person on stage who moved with a grace his lover only seemed to have on stage. He had to smile. Surely he would miss him. But it wasn't as he had much of a choice under the current circumstances. And it wouldn't be forever. Yuki had tried to work it out in the short time he had and it didn't work. Maybe it was better this way. Shu definitely needed some time to think. Actually Yuki was wondering how Shuichi could pull of this show –smiling, singing and dancing- like yesterday never happened. Yuki shook his head. He shouldn't wonder. Shuichi was a pro after all. Just now his lover was looking in his direction. At least it seemed to Yuki that way. Shu's eyes seemed to linger on him a moment longer than necessary. But that was nonsense. Just wishful imagination. Impossible to simply spot him in those masses in a barely lit up hall by spotlights. Yuki snorted. He was so pathetic when it came to Shuichi. 
    
    The blonde took a look at his watch and realized it was time to go. A last look at the pink haired whirlwind on stage, a murmured goodbye and the blonde haired man was gone.
    
    *********************
    
    "Shuichi?" Hiroshi yelled after his quickly vanishing friend. The official show was over but they still had to play two or three pieces before the masses would be satisfied and finally let them go. So it wasn't a good sign at all when his younger friend sprinted of stage like the devil was on his heels. 'Better not leaving him out of sight.' Hiroshi thought. "Can't you wait up? Where are you going anyway?" He yelled slightly annoyed. A concert was exhausting after all. Sometimes he was wondering where Shuichi took all this extra energy from. Huffing he rounded a corner and almost crashed into K. 
    
    "Hey, have you seen Shuichi?" 
    
    The tall American nodded. "Yeah, he went to find Tohma. What's the hurry?" 
    
    But Hiro ignored him and ran to the back stage quarters. When he entered Shuichi was already all over a very surprised looking Tohma. Currently the blonde was saying. "Was he then here? I didn't see him." 
    
    Shuichi threw his arms up frustrated. "Yes, he was. At the emergency exit to the left side." 
    
    Tohma let out a small 'oh' and glanced over at Hiro looking for help. 
    
    "Well, you did invite him after all. So why so surprised?" 
    
    Shuichi looked stricken for a moment. "I just didn't think he would want to come after all." He twiddled his fingers nervously. 
    
    Tohma frowned. Obviously he had missed something. "Did something happened yesterday?" 
    
    Shuichi looked uneasy and finally admitted. "I had something like a memory flash and it wasn't a very happy one." He left out the encounter with Aizawa in the park not wanting to go over this again. "Yuki took me to his appartment and explained what had happened back then. I didn't really think straight yesterday evening. And then…" Shuichi sighed. "I stormed out of there not even considering what Yuki might make of it." 
    
    "And now you think he took it the wrong way." Hiro stated. 
    
    Shuichi nodded. "I don't really think he wanted to talk about these things which I understand now. I guess it's his right to be upset. I mean there he gets himself to talk about his guilty conscience and I ruin it." 
    
    Tohma looked startled. "How do you know…?" He trailed off staring at Shuichi more than simply surprised. He had a feeling to what incident Shuichi was refering to. But how would Shuichi know so exactly just what Yuki thought about his role in it? And then it clicked in the blonde man's brain and everything made sense. Hiro seemed to have come to the same conclusion. "You remember again? When did that happen?" 
    
    Shuichi gave them a loopsided smile. "Well, it was more like in accident. One of those insignifant things suddenly sparks something in your brain and a whole avalanche of memories comes crashing down on you." 
    
    "So that's why you ran off I take it. The current surroundings didn't exactly calm you." Tohma figured. 
    
    "Yeah. I though my brain turned into slush. Though now I wish I would have offered Yuki something like an explanation. I've been wrapping my brain around this for the whole day already." Shuichi groaned and slumped into a chair. "Maybe I should just give him some time to cool off in case he's really mad at me. Though I don't think it's that bad. At least he came to the concert." 
    
    "Hm, I think actually there might be a small problem." Tohma said looking concerned. 
    
    "And that would be?" Shuichi asked curiously. 
    
    Tohma looked uncomfortable. "Yuki and Mizuki are taking a flight in about half an hour to NYC. It's about a US contract deal with a new publisher. I don't know when they'll be back." 
    
    Shuichi's eyes had gotten big while hearing this. "What?" He choked out. "He's leaving without saying a word about it to me? Without a good bye?" Shuichi stood up looking furious and stricken at the same time. 
    
    "Actually I think if he was here that means he said goodbye to you." 
    
    Shuichi pulled his hair in frustration. "God, Yuki Eiri. You're such an idiot." 
    
    Hiro simply rolled his eyes. "I think you're both idiots." 
    
    Shuichi shot him a glare. "I'm leaving." 
    
    That brought everybody on attention. "What?" Bellowed K who had just entered the room. "Nobody is leaving here before the concert is over. By the way it's time to go back on stage." 
    
    Tohma sighed. "It's okay, K. I'll go with Shuichi. I'm sure you'll figure something out." He turned to go but then remembered something. "Oh, and please break the news to Sakano carefully." Then he let himself drag off by Shuichi who couldn't get out of the building fast enough. 
    
    ****************
    
    I know not everything is explained yet. But just what triggered Shu's memory will be explained in the next chapter in case you didn't get it. I'm looking forward to the end. This is so stressful. Bisous, Karen
    
    p.s. Sorry about the format. No idea, what kind of problem ff.net has now.


	20. Against time

**A/N :** I only say one word « Finally ! » Thanks to **Beachan18** (Well, Yuki gets his Shu back this chappie!), **Akiyama Sagara** (Yup, Hiro absolutely knows what's going on with Shu. I mean he's his best buddy.), **JadesRose** (Yeah, I know. K was supposed to be playing a different role orginally. I'll see if I change that when I'll get around to edit this thing.), **driven to insanity** (Well, Yuki and Shu are going to be happy ever after at the end of this chapter at least until the next fanfiction…), **Black Dios** (Too bad! Virtual pocky is just virtual pocky! *sigh*), **Yuki Kurai** (You'll see it isn't as it seems.), **Vera-Sama** (I'll stop by and read them, kay? Though usually I never read Gravi fanfiction. Don't know why though. x.x), **Lara** (That's the last chapter, you know? Sorry in case you thought it'll be going on longer.), **Megamie** (I hate the format, too. I wrote and uploaded it like all the other chapters. I have no idea what's wrong. I tried to re-upload it but no change. -_-), **lilyleia** (ah sweetie. That was a nice review though I have to disappoint you. The story really is over. I have to get done all the stuff for university. But I'll write another fanfiction for sure. Just need to get an idea.), **Showndra Ridge** (Nope. I did like always but oh well. I'll try fix it when I'm in Germany.), **Sapphire Rains** (Well, writer's block really is annoying. But at least you can read lot's of fanfictions that way. ;), **AISH **(Yeah, the format sucks. Thx for sticking with me for so long!!!!)

THANKS FOR ALL THE OTHERS WHO REVIEWED!!!!! Chapter 20: Against time 

Shuichi fumed while he waited for Tohma to get the car. When the blonde finally showed up he jumped in and slammed the door violently which earned him a concerned glance from Tohma. 

'God, Yuki you idiot. You and you're stupid 'Oh let's run off and avoid this whole issue' theories. But no, not this time. You will hear me out even if I have to drag your ass out of that plane.' 

In the drivers seat Tohma cast worried glances at his younger companion secretley going through every scheme Shuichi could come up with how to deal, avoid or master it. One thing was for sure though. It was not going to easy. 'Damn you Yuki. You're as much as a trouble maker as that maniac beside me.' Tohma blew frustrated his hair out of his eyes and took a sharp right turn into the airport parking lot. Then he stopped to let Shuichi off before going to look for a parking spot. 

It had begun to rain some time ago and Shuichi was drenched in less than seconds. "Damn it." He ground out between shattering teeth. Stage outfits really were too cold to be chasing idiots in the rain. The singer shook himself and then sprinted off to the departure hall. It took him less than a second to realize that Yuki's plane was already boarding and getting ready for take off. The singer turned away from the huge black board and sprinted off to find the gate. In the five minutes he ran or respectively almost glided on the floor with his wet shoes all kinds of thoughts swirled around in his head. For example just what would he do when he missed Yuki's plane? Another voice promptly answered to throw a temper tantrum and get K to take him to NYC. Shuichi frowned. Somehow we already had this right? How come it was always him who was chasing after Yuki when it was about all or nothing? Because Yuki never believed that something for them would ever work out. Last time it was like this, why should it be any different this time? 

Shuichi sighed and stopped in front of the right gate. He raced to the portal but he was too late. It was closed. In the darkness outside he could see the plane take off into the rainy night. 

"Noooo. Yuki! Don't go! Don't let me be too late!" Shuichi banged his fists against the thick glass walls. He knew it was useless but he just couldn't accept that Yuki slipped through his fingers for a second time. "Again that damn city." Shuichi cursed furiously wiping angry tears from his cheeks. "Why?" He screamed in the deserted waiting room. 

"It's not fair. Why did you have to leave when I remember now?" He mumbled miserably leaning his head against the cold glass staring out into the darkness. For a moment he felt nothing but aching disappointment and lonliness. 

And then he saw it. Just beside his own reflection in the glass was another. A man. Tall. Blond. With a cigarette in his mouth. Shuichi froze. Staring mesmerized at the image in the glass he didn't dare turning around afraid the familiar picture might vanish if he'd only so much as blinked. The man came closer and curiously leant over Shuichi's shoulder staring with him for awhile at their reflections. Then the blonde lowered his head to his left whispering into Shuichi's ear. 

"I know my looks are irresistable but wouldn't you at least prefer to look at the real thing than a mere reflection?" He asked cocking an eyebrow. Shuichi whirled around and blurted. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in that plane?" He pointed with his thumb over his shoulder where the plane had been a couple of minutes ago. Yuki searched Shuichi's eyes before standing upright again. Smirking he said. 

"Indeed I should and Mizuki probably throws a fit as soon as she discovers that I'm not but let's be honest the how and why isn't really that important, is it?! I mean I thought you wanted-" 

But before he had a chance to finish the sentence Shuichi was in his arms kissing him senseless. Touching, hugging, smelling and tasting him as if there was no tomorrow as if he wanted to make up for all the time they had lost after the accident. Finally they broke apart. Shuichi gave Yuki a small grin and the blonde smirked back. "Thought so." 

Then Shuichi pulled him down for another quick kiss before finally asking accusingly. "Why did you flee again?" 

Yuki gave him a confused look. "What? Flee? Me?" He shook his head. "Never. What are you talking about?" 

Shuichi pouted. "Well, to me it totally looked like you were fed up with gaining no results with me so you go off to NYC and…" Shuichi broke off embarassed. 

Yuki raised an eyebrow following Shuichi's train of thoughts. "And what? Did it ever occur to you that if someone has suicidal thoughts they don't actually take their manager with them?" The blonde looked disgruntled. "Don't you have any faith in me Shu?" He caressed Shuichi's soft cheek with his thumb. "I only had to go to NYC because I have to sign a contract and meet my new publisher. That's all. I would have been back in a week and swept you off your feet to make sure you'd finally remember." He fell silent looking sadly into Shuichi's blue eyes. "I think you should know that I would never give up on you . You're the best thing that ever happened to me." 

Shuichi listened silently and couldn't help the tears who rolled one by one down his cheeks. Yuki hadn't abandoned him. He would have come back. 'He still loves me. God, I'm such an idiot sometimes.' Shuichi groaned with realization and promptly sent Yuki a glare who had trouble surpressing his laughter while guessing exactly what was going on that pink haired head. Finally Shuichi seemed to recover from his embarrassment and launched himself back into Yuki's arms hiding his face into the blondes shoulder deeping breathly the familiar smell which seemed to calm him down. Yuki stroked tenderly the soft pink hair and placed a kiss on top of Shu's head. 

"Come on now. We won't want to let Tohma wait too long, or? And I think you still owe your fans one more song." 

Shuichi looked up surprised. "How do you know Tohma brought me?" 

Yuki grinned at him and pulled out his newest cell phone wiggling it in front of Shuichi's face innerly laughing at his lovers perplexed expression. 

"He called you?" Shuichi asked incredulously. "When?" 

Yuki just slipped an arm around him and gently guided him out of the waiting hall. "I was just about to board when he rang me up and well I was the last to get on. So I slipped out of line, told the lady to cover up for me which of course she did." He showed off his "nobody-can-resist-me" smile. "And then I waited for you to show up and surprise you." 

"Well, that you certainly did." Shuichi answered smiling as well. They entered the main hall where they spotted the blond NG president waiting on one of the endless benches. He didn't see them coming so engrossed he was in his newspaper. 

"Hey Tohma." Yuki greeted. 

The older man looked up and smiled when he he saw the two together. "Everything worked out then, I take it." 

"Yes, thank you." Shuichi beamed. 

"Well, that's good. How about we go and finish your concert then?" Tohma got up and walked off with Shuichi and Yuki in tow. As they both stepped out they realized the rain had stopped and Yuki leant down to his smaller lover and whispered into his ear. 

"You're mine, you know." 

Shuichi smirked up at him. "About time you made your claim." 

Yuki smiled back then and gave the tip of his lovers nose a small kiss. "Love you. Always." 

Shuichi caught his lovers lips in response. "Me too."

                                                _~Fini~   _

*****************

Finally it's over. Whoohooo! Thanks to everyone who read and revieved this story. All your suggestions and critism is very welcome since as soon as I get the time, I'll edit this story. Thx for sticking with me! Maybe until my next Gravi fic. Any wishes? Bisous, Karen

P.S. For everybody who is still wondering about Mizuki: in the manga it's Yuki's manager.


End file.
